Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatkowa/We go, where no one goes
Witajcie! :3 Tutaj zamieszczę moje opowiadania o wiadomym temacie *hyhy*. Notki piszę co jeden, dwa dni, więc raczej się nie zanudzicie. Ciekawych zapraszam również pod ten adres ---> http://whereno1egoes.blogspot.com/ Tam piszę to samo, ale jest umieszczone na blogu. :) Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Enjoy! c: Prolog Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem do Zamarzniesz na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Oprócz mojej osady, która stoi. Przez dziewięć miesięcy pada tu śnieg, przez resztę grad. Żarcie jest surowe i pozbawione smaku. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście są jeszcze zwierzaki. Gdzie indziej mają kucyki, względnie jakieś kanarki. A my mamy... smoki! Życie toczyły się tu tak jak przed trzema latami, przed śmiercią Stoika Ważkiego. I mimo tego, że minęły te przeklęte trzy lata, Czkawka nadal wieczorami wracał wspomnieniami do dawnych czasów, gdy był wolny i beztroski. Teraz jednak na głowie miał całą osadę, mnóstwo zajęć. A dlatego, że przejął władzę swego ojca i chcąc nie chcąc, został wodzem. Czy jemu się to podobało? Na początku było ciężko. Nawet bardzo. Ale z miesiąca na miesiąc, Czkawka z pomocą babki i całej rady uczył się i szkolił się w swym fachu. Właściwie, to nie miał nic do gadania w tej kwestii. Koniec końców się z tym pogodził. W kwestii życia codziennego plemienia, trochę się zmieniło. Mimo ubiegającego czasu, Wyścigi Smoków dalej cieszą się bardzo dużą popularnością. Młodzi wikingowie chętnie w nich uczestniczą, bo jak wiadomo, jest to duże wydarzenie dla całego plemienia. Wiele osób było za urozmaiceniem tych, swego rodzaju, zawodów. I właśnie całkiem niedawno, trasa została zmieniona. Teraz uczestnicy nie tylko latają nad wyspą, ale krążą również nad morzem i skałami wystającymi ponad taflą wody. Smocza akademia już od dawna nie działa, bo dzisiaj wszyscy od małego potrafią latać na smokach. W tych okolicznościach arena, niegdyś służąca do treningów młodych rekrutów, jest całkiem bezużyteczna. Sprawdza się tylko wtedy, gdy organizowane są duże zgromadzenia plemienia, lecz większość tego typu zebrań odbywa się w głównej twierdzy. Świeci pustkami i czasami aż żal patrzeć, jak marnuje się takie miejsce, które w sumie mogłoby mieć jakąś ważną funkcję. Życie jest wesołe, mało bywa cichych wieczorów i nocy. Zawsze ktoś organizuje zabawę, albo ucztę. Raz w tygodniu urządzana jest zabawa dla wszystkich wikingów z całej wioski, gdzie tańce trwają czasami do białego rana. Każdy ma swoje zajęcie. Od wykonywania sztucznych zębów dla smoków, do hodowania owiec i pieczenia chleba. Czkawka, jako wódz, czuwa nad wszystkimi razem, i tym samym nad każdym z osobna. Razem rzecz biorąc,wiele się zmieniło. Jednak każdy z osobna ma tu swoje miejsce. Rozdział 1 - Myślisz, że tym razem coś znajdziemy? - spytał Czkawka, przekładając kupę brudnego zielska na stół. Matka spojrzała na niego odrywając się od oddzielania korzonków od pokrzywicy. - Orchidea musi gdzieś być. Bez niej, płukanki na owczą wełnę pójdą się paść razem z nimi. Chyba, że nie chcemy przeżyć zimy. - rzuciła i ponownie pochyliła się nad czynnością. - To nie takie proste... - westchnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia - byliśmy już w tylu miejscach. Na Grzesznej Polanie, w lesie, na wyspie pod Piekielnym Przesmykiem... Wymieniać tych miejsc można było bez końca, a jednak nadal nigdzie dotąd nie pokazała się ta cenna roślina. Czkawka sięgnął ręką po garść pokrzywicy i wrzucił do glinianej miski. Złapał drewniany tłuczek i zaczął ucierać zielsko. Robił to chyba ze zdwojoną siłą, bo naczynie zaczęło się chybotać na wszystkie strony. Od kiedy Valka przybyła na Berk, oprócz smoków, zajęła się zielarstwem. Wytwarzała różne napary, suszone mieszanki ziół i naturalne lekarstwa. Szło jej to dość dobrze i, trzeba przyznać, miała do tego talent. - Mamo, czy jest coś dziś specjalnego na obiad? - zagadnął ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Czkawka - bo wiesz, trochę już zgłodniałem od tych zapachów. Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie. - Też lubię ten zapach... Co do obiadu, nic na dziś nie zrobiłam. - kobieta wzruszyła tylko ramionami - Chmuroskok wyleciał dziś na morze. Ciekawe, czego tam szuka. - Może poleciał szukać orchidei? - zaśmiał się Czkawka, wlewając trochę soku z trawy do zielonej papki. -no, gotowe! Valka pochyliła się nad miską i powąchała wytwór. - Ty to masz jednak zdolności! - pokiwała głową, a za chwilę dodała - na dziś koniec tych naparów i mieszanek. Chłopak przetarł ręce o spodnie, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła Astrid. - Czkawka! - krzyknęła od progu - wszędzie cię szukałam! - Naprawdę? Wydawało mi się, że mówiłem ci gdzie będę o tej porze się znajdował. - zarechotał. Dziewczyna przechyliła tylko głowę, z niezadowoloną miną. - To ja lecę, na razie! - rzucił do matki i wyszedł razem z Astrid na zewnątrz. Wyszli na przedsionek i pocałowali się niedbale na powitanie. - Co dziś robiliście? - spytała odchylając drzwi wejściowe na zewnątrz. - To co zwykle. Ziółka. Mama narzeka na brak orchidei. - westchnął chłopak - A gdzie Szczerbatek? - powiedział, błądząc wzrokiem po budynkach i uliczkach, roztaczających się przed nimi. - Poleciał z Wichurką na Deszczowe Wzgórza. - uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Szli chwilę w ciszy. - A ty, co robiłaś? - rzekł w końcu on. - To co zawsze. - wzruszyła ramionami - studiowałam kolejną księgę zębaczach, niedługo zdaję egzamin. Wiem, że Linda mnie traktuje właściwie ulgowo, co nie znaczy, że mogę się obijać. - W końcu znawca śmiertników zębaczy to bardzo ważny i wymagający ogromnej wiedzy oraz praktyki tytuł... - zaśmiał się chłopak rozbawiony powagą swej towarzyszki. *** Astrid stała przy stalowej płytce i ogrzewała rybkę na kolację. Polała ją lekko oliwą i wsparła się rękami drewniany blacik. Chwyciła w palce gliniany kubek z cieplutką herbatą i wyjrzała za uchylone drzwi. Na dworze było już dawno po zmierzchu, a dalej po wiosce krzątało się pełno ludzi. Dziś wypadał dzień "Świętego spokoju", więc zabaw nie będzie. Kto wymyślił tę idiotyczną nazwę? Po kuchni zaczął rozpływać się miły zapach dorsza w oliwce, ale niech jeszcze chwilę postoi na blaszce. Nabierze smaku. Na zewnątrz coś się zatłukło i drzwi lekko się odchyliły. Do kuchni wszedł Czkawka. - Wróciły. - uśmiechnął się lekko - Wracaj do siebie, Mordko ... - sapnął, wypychając głowę Szczerbatka z pomieszczenia. - A Wichurka? - spytała dziewczyna, podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Wichurka też. Zaraz powinna przyjść. - podszedł bliżej - co tam smażysz? - Dorsza. Masz ochotę? - Astrid podeszła do blaszanej płyty i złożyła rybę na glinianym talerzu. Zjedli kolację szybciej, niż przypuszczali. Dochodziła już północ. Astrid nadal przewracała kartki księgi o Zębaczach, a Czkawka sprzątał w kuchni. Pochłonięci swoimi czynnościami całkiem zapomnieli o smoczycy, która niebawem miała wrócić. W końcu pod drzwiami coś zastukało i zza framugi wyłonił się niebieski pysk smoka. - Wichura! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna i podeszła do swej ulubienicy, rzucając starą książkę niedbale na stół - gdzieś ty latała? Odprowadzając Wichurę do jej, można by rzec, pokoju spoglądnęła tylko przelotnie na Czkawkę, który pochylał się nad poniszczonymi kartami księgi. - Co tam takiego znalazłeś? - spytała, gdy wróciła do kuchni. - O wschodzie złocistym, bryza północy niesie zagładę i pokój .. - powiedział nieobecnym głosem, podnosząc na nią wzrok. - Co takiego? - zdziwiła się Astrid, podnosząc brwi. - Tutaj... - chłopak wskazał palcem na fragment tekstu na samym dole strony, wypisany małym, pełnym zawijasów drukiem. - Co to za książka? - spytała po przeczytaniu wskazanej frazy. - Twoja. O Zębaczach. - odparł przewracając kartkę, gdzie opisany był system kolców na ogonie Śmiertników. Astrid zmarszczyła czoło. - Przecież to jest całkiem nie na temat... Może ktoś się pomylił? - Tu chyba nie możemy mówić o pomyłce... Obydwoje skierowali wzrok ku tajemniczym słowom, plamce krwii na papierze i uszczerbionemu rogowi kartki. Każdy osobno, w myślach starał się zrozumieć, co może się kryć za słowami "O wschodzie złocistym bryza północy niesie zagładę i pokój" Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. - Jakie to ma znaczenie? - wzruszyła ramionami - jest już późno. Chce mi się spać, nie skończyłam rozdziału o splunięciach, a ty mi każesz rozwiązywać zagadkę jakiś pokręconych słów. - zaśmiała się lekko - lepiej pójdę wziąć kąpiel. Czkawka spojrzał tylko na nią z uśmiechem i gdy tylko wyszła z pomieszczenia ponownie pochylił się nad księgą. Przewrócił kilka kartek, ale nie znalazł nic podobnego. Może po prostu rzeczywiście ktoś się pomylił? Nie... Siedział chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu zamknął księgę od niechcenia, odsuwając ją od siebie. Usłyszał ciche krople deszczu, które przeradzały się w coraz mocniejsze uderzenia. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o nieszczęsnej kozie Astrid, która teraz pewnie sterczała w deszczu. Domyślił się, że zwierze nie jest na tyle inteligentne, by się schować, więc postanowił pomóc biednej ofierze losu. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i wszedł do zagrody. - No, Kunegundo, do budki. Chyba, że chcesz zmoknąć do suchej nitki. - chłopak wepchnął zwierzę do małej, drewnianej budy, która służyła kozie za stajenkę. Czkawka truchtem wybiegł z zagrody, zamknął furtkę i szybko zniknął w drzwiach budynku. Otrzepał włosy z kropel wody. Ulewa rozszalała się na dobre, a w oddali dało się już słyszeć ciche pomruki burzy. Chłopak usiadł ponownie na krześle. W geście nudy pochwycił serwetkę, którą sam kiedyś wyszył z okazji urodzin Astrid. Przebierał palcami, okręcając wokół materiałową, smoczą sylwetkę. Na samo wspomnienie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Minęło dobre pół godziny, a burza nadal wzbierała na sile. Wiatr przeraźliwie wył w szczelinach, deszcz i grad waliły o dach z niezmierną siłą. W końcu wstał od stołu, wygasił wszystkie świeczki i pochodnie w pomieszczeniu. Cichymi krokami skierował się w stronę sypialni Astrid. Wychylił głowę zza drzwi i ujrzał dziewczynę, siedzącą już na łóżku, zakładającą tunikę nocną. - Ojej... - dostrzegła go, oblewając się rumieńcem - myślałam, że już poszedłeś... - Na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram... - uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej - burza rozpętała się mocniej, niż zwykle. - Naprawdę? - podniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. Czkawka kiwnął głową. - To w sumie... możesz zostać. - zaśmiała się lekko i przeczesała złote kosmyki palcami. Chłopak szybko zrzucił z siebie kombinezon. Wygodny, ale i tak czasami ma się go dość. Został w samych zwiewnych ubraniach. Pogasił świeczki i wskoczył pod kołdrę, na duże, wygodne łóżko. Objął Astrid ramieniem pocałował mocno. O wschodzie złocistym bryza północy niesie zagładę i pokój... Zasnął. Rozdział 2 Przedzierali się przez las, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nikt od wieków go nie naruszał. Zwisające bluszcze tylko uprzykrzały wędrówkę po mokrej ściółce. Pachniało całkiem przyjemnie, ale światła było tu znacznie za mało. - Nic nie widzę. - syknęła Astrid, potykając się o zwalony konar pokryty mchem. Wichura i Szczerbatek błądzili z tyłu przez gąszcz, robiąc przy tym niesamowity hałas. - Wichurka, chodź tu. Smoczyca niezdarnie przedarła się przez krzaki, popychając swojego szczerbatego kolegę po drodze i zagrodziła drogę swej właścicielce. - Daj no troszkę światła... - dziewczyna położyła dłoń na nozdrzach Wichury, gdy w jej paszczy zapłonął żywy ogień. Pomarańczowa łuna rozświetliła najbliższą przestrzeń wokół nich. - Od razu lepiej. - mruknął Czkawka rozglądając się uważniej wokół. Przeszli jeszcze kawałek, walcząc z zielskiem oplatającym nogi i ujrzeli przed sobą bardziej rzadki już las. Astrid przystanęła, błądząc wzrokiem po niskich zaroślach. Pod jednym z niższych drzew ujrzała charakterystyczną roślinę. Nie wiele więcej myśląc podbiegła do niej i przyjrzała się dokładniej. To orchidea! Delikatna łodyżka i piękne fioletowe kwiatuszki, aż niemiło było odrywać od niej wzrok. Niestety nie dojrzała już małych, puchatych włosków pod dużymi liśćmi. Pochwyciła roślinę w dłoń i od razu poczuła piekący ból w koniuszkach palców. - Ałć! - krzyknęła i odskoczyła w tył. - co do... Złapała się za dłoń, która zaczęła pulsować nieprzyjemnym pieczeniem. - Astrid! - dziewczyna odwróciła się na głos towarzysza ze skrzywioną z bólu miną - zostaw to! - Co... - wymamrotała i osunęła się na ściółkę, kurczowo ściskając się za palce. Czkawka podbiegł bliżej. - Pokaż... - nie czekając na odpowiedź pochwycił prawą dłoń Astrid. Małe czerwone plamki zdążyły już wyskoczyć. Westchnął - masz szczęście... - C-co? - podniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. - Dobrze, że nie chwyciłaś za listek. - Ale ta orchidea... - To nie była orchidea. - przerwał jej szybko chłopak - to Wilczy Zjadek. Niestety właśnie często z nią mylony. Ślina smoka i po sprawie! - Wszystko jedno! - pokręciła szybko głową i wyrwała palce z jego dłoni. - błagam, zrób coś, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam! Ależ to cholernie piecze! - Szczerbatek, podejdź na chwilkę. - Czkawka zawołał smoka, który zaraz pojawił się u jego boku. Szczerbatek lekko przejechał wilgotnym językiem po dłoni Astrid, a ta od razu odetchnęła z ulgą. Ból stopniowo łagodniał, aż w końcu całkowicie opuścił biedną nieszczęśnice. Że akurat ja musiałam na to trafić... - Dobra, chodźmy, zanim się ściemni. Ale tym razem raczej uważaj. I zbieraj tylko prawdziwe orchidee... - zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Bardzo śmie... Czkawka zatkał jej usta dłonią. Z całkiem niewiadomej przykucnął, ciągnąc ją za sobą. - O co ci znowu chodzi?! - szepnęła z irytacją, mocno trzymana przez niego trzymana. Spojrzała przed siebie i zrozumiała co najmniej dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. Zmrużyła oczy, by lepiej widzieć. Za gąszczem drzew, w całkiem bliskiej odległości od nich, zobaczyła dość sporego, granatowego smoka. Zwierzę stało na baczność, z wysoko postawionymi uszami. Wyraźnie czegoś nasłuchiwało. Wystawiając lekko język, obnażało brak uzębienia. Cienkie, czarne źrenice przeszywały jadowite, żółto zielone oczy. Czy się komu zdawało, czy nie, smok wyglądał całkiem jak drugi Szczerbatek. - Przecież to... - szepnęła Astrid i nie dokończyła, gdy stworzenie zwróciło głowę w ich stronę. Obydwoje zamarli w bezruchu i wstrzymali oddech. Astrid wbiła palce w ramię Czkawki, jakby chciała je zmiażdżyć. Smok po chwili nasłuchiwania, opuścił się na cztery i łapy i majestatycznym krokiem powędrował dalej. Odczekali jeszcze chwilę, napinając wszystkie mięśnie, a potem odetchnęli, pozbywając się całej zawartości płuc. - Czkawka! Przecież to była Nocna Furia! - Astrid wstała gwałtownie, układając wszystkie myśli krążące w głowie. - To nie jest możliwe. Ani logiczne... - pokręcił tylko głową. - Ale, ale przecież sam widziałeś! Na własne oczy! - zakrzyknęła żywo dziewczyna z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem. - Nie ma drugiej Nocnej Furii, wiesz przecież o tym... - on dalej był cały czas przy swoim. Mimo tego, że sam był w osłupieniu, kurczowo trzymał się tej jednej myśli. - Ja też nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, ale ... jest na to żywy dowód! - Może się przewidzieliśmy... Ja też nie jestem pewien, ale na razie może zachowajmy dystans... - westchnął i jeszcze raz przywrócił do siebie krótko, ale skutecznie obraz smoka. - obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie powiesz. - Ani słówka. - Astrid rzekła z nutką zdeterminowania w głosie. - wracajmy już lepiej, zanim zrobi się ciemno. *** Statek bezwładnie dryfował po otwartym morzu. Całkiem oddalony od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Żagle opuszczone, chowające wyszytego smoka przebitego mieczem, z hełmem na łbie. - Siekiera, motyka, kula, proca... - Zamknij się już, ileż można słuchać! - Morgun ryknął przez ramię do podśpiewującego pod burtą żołnierza i zwrócił się do stojącej obok przedstawicielki płci pięknej - Pamiętasz o wszystkim? - Ta. - przytaknęła mu znudzonym tonem dziewczyna - nie jestem dzieckiem, nie musisz powtarzać mi wszystkiego po pięć razy. - A jednak czasem mi się wydaje, że muszę! - zagrzmiał, uderzając ręką w drewnianą poręcz. - Panie... - cienkim głosikiem, do rozmowy wtrącił się drobny żołnierz - nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale czasu jest coraz mniej. - Tak więc, ruszaj już. - Morgun machnął ręką i dorzucił - widzimy się niebawem. Mirilla przeszła przez pokład i wskoczyła do drewnianej szalupy, przycumowanej do statku. Skinęła głową w stronę mężczyzny. Odbiła się wiosłem od burty i wypłynęła w zamglone morze. Rozdział 3 Mała szalupa powoli zbliżała się do Berk. Ominęła pobliskie skały i obiła się o kamienisty brzeg. Mirilla wyskoczyła z łodzi i wzięła głęboki wdech. Musiała przyznać, że widziała tę wyspę po raz pierwszy i już teraz wywarła na niej dobre wrażenie. Przeszła kilka kroków pod górkę. Było już ciemno, więc miała szczerą nadzieję, że jej przybycie będzie miało minimalną ilość świadków. Rozczochrała lekko włosy dla lepszego efektu strudzonej ciężką podróżą biedaczki i stanęła pośrodku pierwszego skrzyżowania uliczek. Zanim się obejrzała, ktoś mocno chwycił ją za ramię. Uścisk skłonił ją do szybkiego zwrotu. Z ciemności wyłoniła się dość przyjazna, ale z wyraźnymi rysami twarz. - A panienka to skąd? - wychrypiał mężczyzna ostrożnym tonem. - Ja... ja jestem tu całkiem przypadkiem. - zająknęła się Mirilla. - W takim razie pozwolisz, że zaprowadzę Cię do wodza. - wiking lekko się skłonił , pokazując gestem ręki, by dziewczyna podążała za nim. Ależ oni tu uprzejmi. Szli w milczeniu przez zaciemnione uliczki nie więcej niż chwilkę. Mężczyzna skręcił do małego domu. Zapukał i uchylił przed nią drzwi. Dziewczyna weszła do środka. Wyglądało to przedsionek małej izby. To tutaj mieszka ten wielki wódz? Mirilla prychnęła pod nosem, gdy zza roku wyłonił się młody, całkiem przystojny (i to jeszcze jak!) chłopak. Słyszała o nim wiele od samego Morguna, ale całkowicie inaczej wyobrażała sobie potężnego pana smoków. Jej błękitne oczy uważnie go obserwowały. Wódz podniósł lekko brwi, oczekując wyjaśnień od wikinga. - Ta dziewczyna twierdzi, że znalazła się tu przypadkiem. Nie jest stąd. - mruknął. Mirilla skuliła się lekko. Chłopak kiwnął głową, dając znak wikingowi, by odszedł. Podszedł do dziewczyny. - Jestem Czkawka. - uśmiechnął się lekko - może opowiesz mi, co cię tu sprowadza? Dziewczyna skinęła, oplatając się rękami na znak, że jest jej zimno. Weszli do kuchni. Było tu naprawdę przytulnie, mnóstwo świec dawało przyjazne światło, które ożywiało całe pomieszczenie. Wszystko tu pasowało, gdyby nie blondynka siedząca przy stole. Mirilla zignorowała ten fakt i usiadła na krzesełku wskazanym przez wodza. - Jestem Mirilla... ale wolę, jak się mówi na mnie Miris. - zaczęła cienkim głosem, wzdrygając się. - co to za wyspa? Udawanie nic nie wiedzącego, biednego rozbitka z trudną przeszłością szło jej całkiem dobrze. - To Berk. - odparł Czkawka - jest ci zimno? - O, tak... nawet bardzo. - rzekła i skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak podał jej miękki koc i spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. - Tysiące mil stąd, w północnej Osmanii trwa potworna wojna. A ja pochodzę właśnie stamtąd. Straciłam wszystko... dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół... nic mi już nie zostało. Więc wsiadłam w łódź i uciekłam z tego piekła. Płynęłam kilka tygodni, no i dziś właśnie przybiłam do waszego brzegu. - dziewczyna podniosła wzrok z podłogi na Czkawkę - jeśli jestem jakimś problemem, już sobie idę. Od początku planu, Mirilla miała wzbudzać współczucie i litość. Wszystko na razie szło jak po maśle. - Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli chcesz, ugościmy cię tu. - chłopak uśmiechnął się - możesz zostać na ile tylko chcesz. - Naprawdę? - dziewczyna wysiliła się na słaby uśmiech - dziękuję... Miała wrażenie, że ktoś cały czas ją obserwuje. Dyskretnie rzuciła wzrokiem na blondynkę, która cały czas mierzyła ich spojrzeniem. Czkawka widocznie to zauważył. - To jest Astrid. - rzekł, spoglądając na swą towarzyszkę, gdy ta wstała od stołu. - Miło mi. - dziewczyna podała Mirilli rękę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy - zostaniesz tu chyba na dłużej, co? - Tak myślę. - odparła Miris, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Nastała chwila niezręcznego milczenia, które przerwał Czkawka. - Jest już dość późno, więc jutro znajdziemy ci jakąś izbę. Dzisiaj przenocujesz tutaj, pod kominkiem. Zjadłabyś coś? Mirilla kiwnęła lekko głową, owijając się mocniej kocem. Zjedli kolację, porozmawiali, a w końcu nadszedł czas na sen. Dziewczyna ułożyła się w miękkiej pościeli, słysząc tylko kroki Czkawki po schodach. Zamknęła oczy, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Bez przerwy zmieniała ułożenie, przewalała się z boku na bok. Cały czas myślała o tym, co będzie dalej i jak właściwie ma się to potoczyć. Pierwszy sukces został już osiągnięty, było się z czego cieszyć. Zastanawiała ją tylko łatwowierność wodza. Tak na dobrą sprawę mogłaby się teraz zakraść na górę i zabić go szybko i bezboleśnie podręcznym sztyletem. Westchnęła głęboko i obróciła się na drugą stronę. *** Gdy tylko pierwsze promyki słońca wpadły przez okno, Czkawka otworzył oczy. Niemal zapomniał o wszystkim, co stało się wieczorem, ale brzdęki z kuchni przywróciły go szybko na ziemię. Ubrał się pośpiesznie i zszedł na dół, gdzie Miris szperała po szafkach, szukając czegoś do jedzenia. Obróciła się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszała ciche kroki na starych deskach. - Dzi-dzieńdobry. - powiedziała szybko wystraszona, rzucając spojrzenie na chłopaka. - Dzień dobry. Jak się spało? - odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. - Całkiem dobrze. - Mirilla odwzajemniła uśmiech i dodała - masz bardzo miłego smoka. - Szczerbatek? - chłopak spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, zwiniętego pod kominkiem. - Ciekawe imię. - zaśmiała się - dlaczego akurat tak? - Bo, widzisz, gdy pierwszy raz bliżej się z nim spotkałem, miał schowane zęby. A ja myślałem, że on ich po prostu nie ma. W rzeczywistości, on wysuwa je tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebuje. Dziewczyna podniosła brwi w zdumieniu. - Nie wiedziałam, że smoki tak umieją. - powiedziała z zaskoczeniem. - Teraz już wiesz. - uśmiechnął się - tam u was, latacie na smokach? Mirilla pośpiesznie zastanowiła się nad odpowiedzią. - U nas smoki są oswojone, ale nie wszyscy je mają. Tak samo nie wszyscy na nich latają. Można powiedzieć, że na te przyjemności mogą pozwolić sobie bogatsi. Ja do tych nie należałam. Czkawka to przemilczał, spoglądając tylko na jej twarz, skrzywioną w grymasie. Delikatne rysy, wąskie usta. Błękitne oczy kontrastujące z ciemnobrązowymi, falowanymi włosami. W sumie, to jest całkiem ładna. Wbił kilka jajek na metalową podstawkę i przyprawił ziołami. Podgrzał żelazną płytę. - Wiesz co, ja pójdę się przejść po osadzie. - Miris wyrwała go z zamyślenia, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - A jajecznicy nie zjesz? - Dzięki, może kiedy indziej. - odmówiła uprzejmie. Pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i wpadła na coś, a raczej na kogoś. Odskoczyła w tył i wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę. - Przepraszam... - wymamrotała, udając zażenowaną swą niezdadnością - do widzenia, narazie. Minęła szybko Astrid zniknęła za framugą, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - O co chodzi? - spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna, przystając w miejscu. Czkawka rzucił jej beznamiętne spojrzenie. - Jajecznicy? - poruszył znacząco brwiami. Obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rozdział 4 Astrid przewracała w palcach mały nóż, obserwując jak Czkawka starannie pisze coś w notatniku. Wyglądał naprawdę na bardzo skupionego,a ona starała się domyślić co właściwie jest tego powodem. Sama wróciła myślami do kilku ostatnich dni. Rzeczywiście, było nad czym się zastanawiać. Wyprawa na wyspę Śliskokrzaków i Nocna Furia, potem przyjazd tej całej Mirilli. Dziwne zdanie w księdze, ta kropelka krwii i oberwany róg kartki. To wszystko naprawdę brzmiało z lekka tajemniczo i dawało dużo do myślenia. Każdy dociekliwy, a Astrid właśnie do nich należała, powinien porządnie przyjrzeć się tej całej sprawie. Przeczucie męczyło ją silniej niż zwykle, że to musi coś znaczyć. - Dzisiaj też polecimy na tą wyspę . - Czkawka zamknął notes i wstał od stołu - zgoda? Na te słowa dziewczyna od razu się ożywiła. - Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale skoro nalegasz... - powiedziała z udawaną obojętnością, uśmiechając się pod nosem - myślę, że zanim polecimy, powinniśmy zaglądnąć do twierdzy zbrojnej. Nie wiemy co to za smok, lepiej się nie narażać. - powiedziała płynnie tonem dyplomaty z rozbawieniem przyglądając się minie Czkawki. Ten pokręcił tylko głową ze śmiechem. - Wiem co robię, nie będziemy żadnego smoka traktować toporami. - odparł, spoglądając na nią pewnie. - ale to całkiem niegłupi pomysł. Oprócz naszej potencjalnej Nocnej Furii możemy spotkać inne, niekoniecznie przyjazne istoty... Astrid uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, nakładając futro na ramiona. Na dworze nie było już wcale tak ciepło, jak przed kilkoma tygodniami. Nadchodziła jesień, więc pogoda lubiła płatać figle. Wyszli z domu, trzymając się pod ręce. Smoki za nimi. - Idź do zbrojni, ja zaglądnę jeszcze do mamy. - Czkawka rzucił szybko i skręcił w uliczkę. Dziewczyna sama przeszła kilka kroków. Uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka , gdzie ktoś już wyraźnie był. - O, Astrid, Astrid! - od razu poznała głos Śledzika - Szukałem cię wszędzie. Gdzie się wybierasz? Obróciła się szybko w jego stronę, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Ja... - zająkała się, tonem przesadnie miłym - to znaczy... lecę na przejażdżkę z Wichurą... i z Czkawką. Uśmiechnęła się, lekko zażenowana tym głupim tłumaczeniem. Nie lubiła kłamać, no ale sprawa była przecież wyższej wagi. Śledzik zmarszczył czoło. Domyślił się, że dziewczyna nie do końca chce mu powiedzieć, jakie ma właściwie plany. Spojrzał na nią wymownie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie tak szybko da się spławić. - Lecę z Czkawką na wyspę Śliskokrzaków. - westchnęła zrezygnowana, chwytając topór za uchwyt i mocując go sobie na pasku przewieszonym na krzyż przez plecy. - O,o! - chłopak rozpromienił się - a mogę lecieć z wami? Świetnie, jeszcze tego brakowało. - Wiesz... tak jakby... Nie. - odpowiedziała znudzonym tonem. - mamy kilka spraw ... - Bardzo ci dziękuję za uprzejmość! - rzekł z przekąsem Śledzik, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając potężnymi drzwiami. - Chodź, Sztusia... Astrid westchnęła tylko. Oczywiście, że by się zgodziła. Gdyby nie feralny fakt, że na wyspie znajduje się niezidentyfikowana Nocna Furia. Z jednej strony Śledzik był naprawdę osobą godną zaufania, ale przecież tajemnica to tajemnica. Nie mogła złamać słowa danego Czkawce. Dziewczyna obróciła się z rezygnacją i również wyszła ze zbrojni. Omal nie zderzyła się z Czkawką, gdy znalazła się już na zewnątrz. - Masz. - wcisnęła mu do ręki rękojeść ciężkiego miecza - tak na wszelki wypadek. - Mam swój... przecież nie będziemy walczyć z tym smokiem, Astrid... - Ale nie wiemy, czy może spotka nas coś jeszcze oprócz tej nieszczęsnej Nocnej Furii... - przerwała mu groźnie. - Nieszczęsnej? - zarechotał - ostatnio jeszcze się tak ekscytowałaś! - Och, nieważne! - machnęła ręką, przemilczając fakt swojej wcześniejszej fascynacji - to co, ulatniamy się? Chłopak kiwnął głową. Wsiedli na smoki i wzbili się wysoko w niebo. Lecieli spokojnie, wolno ponad chmurami, każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach. Tylko Czkawka co chwilę wzdychał, albo mamrotał coś pod nosem, jak to było w jego zwyczaju. Nagle z oddali dało się słyszeć jakąś rozmowę. Wyraźnie były to dwie osoby. - Mówiłam ci, że to nie jest dobry pomysł! Wcześniej czy później nas wyczają! - Wyczają, kogo wyczają? Chyba ciebie, jak będziesz dalej tak głośno gadać, siostruniu! - Tylko nie mów do mnie siostruniu, bo zraz tą twoją gębę Wym tak ci przysmaży, że będziesz wyglądał jak... Zza chmury wyłonił się Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a nim, nie kto inny jak Mieczyk i Szpadka. Cała czwórka zamarła w głuchym milczeniu, przypatrując się sobie nawzajem. - Czkawuś... - zaczęła milutko Szpadka - cóż za przypadek! - Głupia... - wtrącił się szybko Mieczyk - przecież to było zaplanowane! Mieliśmy ich śledzić! Astrid i Czkawka wymielili między sobą rozbawione spojrzenia. - Co wy tu robicie? - spytała Astrid, hamując lekko Wichurę. - My... ten, pomyśleliśmy sobie, że polecimy sobie na przejażdżkę no i lecimy lecimy, a tu nagle wy! - odparła pośpiesznie Szpadka, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nie, nie, nie. - Mieczyk wykręcił głowę Jota w lewo i zbliżył się do siostry - słyszeliśmy od Śledzika, że lecicie na tą wyspę, tych... Śluzokrzyków... - Śliskokrzaków. - poprawił go Czkawka. - Nie ważne... - machnął ręką Mieczyk - niech będzie tych Śliskokrzaków. No i usłyszeliśmy to od Śledzika... - Zaraz. Od Śledzika? - Czkawka ponownie wtrącił się, tym razem ze zdziwieniem. - Na Odyna, nie przerywaj mi, gdy mówię! - zirytował się Mieczyk - Usłyszeliśmy i postanowiliśmy, że za wami polecimy. Skoro Śledzikowi odmówiliście, więc oczywiste było, że nam tym bardziej. No to wzięliśmy i polecieliśmy. - Od kiedy ty umiesz tak logicznie myśleć? - wtrąciła się z pogardą Szpadka. - Od zawsze, moja droga. Ty nie widzisz mojego cudownego potencjału! - odpowiedział z wyższością. - Ta, jasne. Potencjału. Ma gościu poczucie humoru, co nie? - zarechotała, zwracając się do pozostałych. - Z wielką pewnością. - westchnął z politowaniem Czkawka. Zrozumiał, że czy chce, czy nie, najbliższe kilka godzin będzie musiał spędzić z tą przemiłą parą bliźniaków. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak wytłumaczy Nocną Furię, którą zapewne niedługo spotkają. *** - Szkoda, że tak szybko się ulotnił... - westchnął Czkawka, przeczesując wilgotną, brązową czuprynę - nie zdążyłem go nawet narysować. Bylibyśmy o jeden gatunek smoka w przód! - Po co my tu przyszliśmy? Miało być fajnie! - Szpadka wykręciła swoje dwa warkocze, z których woda polała się jak z wiadra. - A tymczasem opluł nas jakiś głupi smok i jesteśmy cali mokrzy! - warknął Mieczyk. Czkawka przystanął w nasłuchiwaniu. Z oddali dało się słyszeć dziwne dźwięki. - Wcale nie był głupi, po prostu go zdenerwowaliśmy. - odparła z przekąsem Szpadka. - Ta, zdenerwowaliśmy. Jakbym ja pluł wodą za każdym razem, gdy mnie wkurzasz, zarosłabyś glonami! -zarechotał głośno. - Mieczyk, Szpadka, zamknijcie się! - rzucił do nich Czkawka ze zirytowaniem. Bliźniaki spojrzały na niego tępo. - Co jest? - powiedziała cicho Astrid z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Czkawka rzadko używał takiej metody do uciszania, coś wyraźnie było na rzeczy. - Chodźcie za mną. A smoki niech zostaną. - chłopak chwycił ją za dłoń i poprowadził kawałek przez zarośla. Przykucnęli przy dużym głazie. - A wy, a ni słowa. - szepnął groźnie do bliźniaków i wytężył wzrok. Przeszył spojrzeniem warstwę krzaków, gdzie znalazł idealną dziurkę do wyglądnięcia, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie. Podszedł bliżej i w niedużej odległości dostrzegł znajomego smoka. - Jest nasz skarb… - szepnął i przyciągnął do siebie Astrid. Dziewczyna spojrzała przez prześwit i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Chodźcie, podejdziemy bliżej. – Czkawka wstał z miejsca i przedarł się przez krzaki. Za nim wygramoliła się pozostała trójka. - Na Odyna! –Szpadka zatkała dłonią usta, cofając się kilka kroków. - O jacie! – szepnął z niedowierzaniem Mieczyk – Nocna Furia? - Zgadza się kolego, Nocna Furia. – przytaknął Czkawka z zadowoleniem. Zwierzę ostrożnie nastawiło uszy, skupiając się na grupce. Źrenice momentalnie zrobiły mu się wąskie. To na oko Czkawki nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze. Podszedł bliżej, pozostałym dając znak, by się cofnęli. - Hej, hej... spokojnie. Spokojnie... - przemówił głosem przepełnionym spokojem i zarazem czułością. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Tak oto Smoczy Władca zdobywa zaufanie tych pięknych istot. Smok odsunął się lekko od niego obnażając kły. Nie był skory do współpracy. Uspokoił się lekko, gdy Czkawka cofnął się, jednak nadal zachowywał gotowość. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach naprzeciwko. Najpierw zaczęły uginać się gałęzie, poruszane niewiadomą siłą. Na ziemi powstawały odbicia smoczych łap, gdy z gęstwiny wyłoniły się Zmiennoskrzydłe, otaczając Nocną Furię. Czerwone smoki krążyły wokół niego, co chwila warcząc i potrząsając głowami, gotując się do walki. Smok z głośnym rykiem miotał się w środku, zaciskając pazury w ziemi. Wziął charakterystyczny wdech, gdy w jego pysku zaczęła tworzyć się błękitna kula. Czkawka patrzył na to wszystko w transie. Za bardzo oszołomiony był tym wszystkim, oszołomiony tak bardzo, że zapomniał o strachu i śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. - Czkawka! - Astrid w panice skoczyła ku niemu. Złapała za ramiona i pociągnęła mocno w swoją stronę. Nocna Furia splunęła błyskawicą, która rozniosła się wokół niej. Ogłuszający huk i ogromna fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła wszystkich w tył. Astrid obiła się razem z Czkawką w wielki głaz. Otworzyła oczy, otrzepując się z pyłu, ale smoka już nie było. Zmiennoskrzydłe czmychnęły w las, maskując się. Nastała cisza. Zza głazu wyłoniły się przerażone twarze Mieczyka i Szpadki. - Wszystko w porządku? - szepnęła Astrid drżącym głosem do bliźniaków. Kiwnęli szybko głowami. Czkawka! Dziewczyna obróciła się wokół siebie i dostrzegła Czkawkę, siedzącego z przymkniętymi oczami pod kamieniem. Podeszła do niego szybko. - Czkawka! - potrząsnęła jego ramię. Otworzył oczy. - Co... - szepnął, uśmiechając się słabo - żyję. - Wiedzę, że żyjesz! - sapnęła zirytowana, ale zaraz dotarło do niej, jakie obydwoje mieli szczęście. Moc Nocnej Furii zapewne zabiła by ich wszystkich czworo, by trafiła akurat właśnie w nich. Astrid objęła go mocno. - Nie rób mi tak więcej. - wtuliła głowę w jego ramię. Rozdział 5 Mirilla przechadzała się po wiosce. Wszystko było tu całkiem inne i wesołe niż na wyspie Morguna. Żywa i pobudzająca atmosfera różniła się wiele od melancholijnej i przytłaczającej. Ludzie krzątali się w tę i we wte, wszędzie można było dostrzec gawędzących wikingów, albo smoki przy paśnikach. Miris przeszła obok kuźni i szybko się cofnęła. Oparła się o próg i zaglądnęła do środka. - Dzień dobry, panienko! - zza drewnianego filara wyłonił się mężczyzna, mówiący skrzypiącym głosem. Od razu dostrzegła u niego brak lewej ręki i prawej nogi. Miał długie jasne wąsy i złoty ząb, który właśnie ukazał, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Dzień dobry. - Mirilla skłoniła się lekko i miło zagadnęła - jak mija panu dzień? - Mnie? Całkiem znakomicie! - odpowiedział, kładąc na rozgrzanym węglu kupę żelastwa i przyglądnął jej się uważnie - czy my się znamy? Panienka tu może nowa? - Och, całkiem zapomniałam. - machnęła ręką, wdzięcznie się śmiejąc - jestem Mirilla, ale lepiej, jeśli będzie się pan do mnie zwracał Miris. Jej otwartość, serdeczność i uprzejmość nie miała teraz granic. Teraz trzeba było wypaść jak najlepiej. - No więc Miris, bardzo mi miło. Jestem Pyskacz. - odparł i dodał - jak się już domyśliłaś, jestem tutejszym kowalem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Bardzo ładne pan rzeczy tu wykuwa. Roboty jest chyba na okrągło? - Pewnie, a jak! - powiedział, podniecając żar dużą pompą - ale czasami przychodzi Czkawka i mi pomaga. - Czkawka? - Mirilla szczerze się zdziwiła tym faktem - to pan go zna? - Naturalnie! - odpowiedział zaskoczony. Jakby to nie było oczywiste, że on dla Czkawki jest niczym drugi ojciec! - znam go od niemowlęcia. Pokiwała tylko głową. - A gdzie trzymane są te wszystkie wykute już przedmioty? - zręcznie zmieniła temat, naprowadzając rozmowę na tor, który najbardziej ją interesował. - chyba nie trzyma pan tego wszystkiego tutaj? - Ależ skąd! - machnął ręką - wszystko trzymane jest w zbrojni. - W zbrojni... - mruknęła sama do siebie - no przecież. - Słucham? - powiedział pyskacz dziwnym tonem, jakby usłyszał coś niepokojącego. - Nic, całkowicie nic. - na twarz Miris wstąpił znów ten sam uśmiech. - nie będę panu już przeszkadzać, miłego dnia, do widzenia! Nie czekając na odpowiedź pośpiesznie wyszła z kuźni i ruszyła w podsuniętym przez Pyskacza kierunku. Stanęła przy drzwiach zbrojni i rozglądnęła się czujnie wokół siebie. Obrzuciła wszystkie rogi i uliczki wzrokiem i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnęła się do środka. Starannie przymknęła drzwi, sprawdzając, czy nie ma jakiegoś klucza. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Takowego przedmiotu nie było, więc westchnęła cicho i podeszła bliżej broni. Lśniące topory i miecze, kolczaste kule na łańcuchach, kamienie oplecione sznurkami, tarcze. To wszystko było teraz w zasięgu jej ręki. Zmrużyła oczy, by lepiej widzieć w półmroku i chwyciła pierwszy topór z wierzchu. Był ciężki. Mirilla przejechała delikatnie palcem po idealnie naostrzonym brzegu, który bez problemu mógłby odrąbać głowę smoka przy pierwszym uderzeniu. Odłożyła broń na miejsce, jakby z niechęcią. Przystanęła chwilę w zamyśleniu. Z gestem, jakby coś wpadło jej nagle do głowy, wyciągnęła zza paska kawałek papieru i węgielkowy ołówek. Miałam policzyć! Zaczęła od żelaznych toporów. - Jeden... dwa... trzy... - przeskakiwała wzrokiem z jednej broni na drugą. Liczenie zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę, bo było tego naprawdę dużo. - sto jedenaście. - skomentowała, zapisując liczbę na karteczce. - plus jeszcze każdy ma zapewne jeden u siebie w domu. Opływają w tej broni... - pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem. Teraz podeszła do skrzynki ze sztyletami. - Na Odyna, jak ja to policzę! - załamała ręce z irytacją, szacując łączną ich liczbę na około trzysta. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko. - Co policzysz? - na melodyjny, brzmiący lekko sarkastycznie głos Mirilla odskoczyła jak oparzona od skrzynki. W drzwiach stała Astrid, z lekko potarganymi włosami. Beztrosko opierała się o framugę, ucieszona faktem, że przyłapała dziewczynę. Teraz świdrowała ją swoim błękitnym spojrzeniem. Miris zacisnęła tylko wargi i pośpiesznie wyszła z pomieszczenia, potrącając nic nieświadomą Astrid w progu. Ta westchnęła tylko ciężko i odłożyła wcześniej wziętą broń. Czego ona tu szukała? *** - Och, wróciliście! - Valka od progu powitała ich swym serdecznym tonem. - gdzie tym razem.... Kobieta urwała na widok Astrid i Czkawki, całych brudnych, poczochranych i zarazem uśmiechniętych. - O... co się stało? - podniosła brwi zaskoczona. - Mały wypadek... - odpowiedział rozbawiony Czkawka. - losowy. Astrid parsknęła śmiechem, ściągając z siebie miękkie futro, gładząc je dłonią. - A jakiż to losowy wypadek? - zdumiała się Valka, drepcząc wokół stołu przy rozkładaniu talerzy. - Zaraz ci wszystko opowiemy. Ale najpierw z wielką chęcią zjedlibyśmy obiad. - odparł, kładąc hełm na szafce przy drzwiach - smakowicie dziś pachnie. - Właśnie, mój kurczak! - zakrzyknęła Valka, łapiąc się za głowę. Postawiła ostatni talerz niedbale i podbiegła do pieca. Chwilę mocowała się z żelaznym zatrzaskiem i wyciągnęła pieczonego, o złocistej skórce i cudownym aromacie kurczaka. - Mniam. - mruknęła Astrid, odsuwając krzesło i sadowiąc się na miejscu przy stole. Oparła łokcie na krawędziach i złożyła głowę na dłoniach, podśpiewując wymyśloną przez siebie melodię. - Skoro obiad będzie u ciebie, to może kolację zjemy u Czkawki? - uśmiechnęła się beztrosko, z nutką zadziorności w głosie. - Kolację, moja kochana, zjemy dziś w fortecy! - odparł wesoło, rzucając jej spojrzenie pod tytułem : "Coś ci się nie udało, nie tym razem!" - W fortecy? - zdziwiła się, bardziej przytomnym tonem. - Przecież dzisiaj niedziela! - przypomniała Valka, pochylona nad gotującym się ziołowym sosem. - Niedziela! - powtórzyła Astrid. I po chwili przypomniało jej się, że w każdą niedzielę w Fortecy organizowane są zabawy. - no przecież. Rozdział 6 Tak cenny podarunek nie trafiał się często. Czkawka nie miał ręki do takich rzeczy, ale odważył się spróbować. Okazja w końcu jest aż za wyjątkowa. Siedział na łóżku i obracał w palcach mały pierścionek z malutkim, błękitnym kryształkiem. W takim samym kolorze, jak jej oczy. Spojrzał tylko na Szczerbatka, który przypatrywał się przedmiotowi z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Smok delikatnie podsunął głowę i obwąchał kawałek metalu. Podniósł głowę na Czkawkę, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć "Dobra robota, postarałeś się". I w rzeczywistości te słowa dawał własnie do zrozumienia. - Tak myślisz? - szepnął chłopak, gładząc delikatnie smoka po nosie. Szczerbatek zamruczał jednoznacznie. *** Astrid stała przed starym lustrem, muskając palcami swój warkocz, który właśnie skończyła pleść. Nie zamierzała ubrać się inaczej niż zawsze na zabawę w fortecy, bo to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Lubiła siebie w tej czerwonej bluzce, spódniczce z metalowymi czaszkami, futrzastym kapturze. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia. Poprawiła lekko złociste włosy i uchyliła drzwi, kierując się do kuchni, gdzie, ku jej niemałym zdziwieniu, stał Czkawka. - Co ty tu robisz? – spytała zdezorientowana , całkowicie zaskoczona przybyciem chłopaka. Zastanowiła się chwilę, upewniając się, że wersja wydarzeń, o której ona myśli była w planach. – miałeś czekać na mnie w fortecy? - dodała niepewnie. - Miałem. Nie minęła godzina, a już wszyscy zdążyli się nieźle spić… – machnął ręką, w geście po tytułem „szkoda gadać”. Spojrzał na jednoznaczny uśmiech Astrid i wybuchnął śmiechem – Siedzenie w towarzystwie rozwydrzonego Smarka i Mieczyka jest rzeczą, która niekoniecznie przypada mi do gustu. Tobie chyba zresztą też. - No, jasne. – odparła z przekornym uśmiechem, narzucając futro na ramiona. – ty już oczywiście nie zdążyłeś pójść w ich ślady, piwo się skończyło? - Bardzo śmieszne. – odpowiedział Czkawka rozbawiony, uchylając przed nią drzwi. Na dworze było całkiem nieprzyjemnie, ciemno i zimno, więc złapali się pod ręce i doszli do fortecy mocno przyciśnięci do siebie. Ze szczeliny pomiędzy uchylonymi wrotami buchało ciepłe, przyjemne powietrze. Wskoczyli szybko do środka, od progu uderzeni w uszy wesołą muzyką, śpiewem wikingów i gwarem rozmów. To właśnie wszyscy uwielbiali w zabawach w fortecy. Można było się odciąć od swoich trosk i zmartwień, a w zamian za to potańczyć i pogawędzić z grupką znajomych. - Rzeczywiście, nieźle się tu rozkręciło. - mruknęła Astrid - zjemy coś? Czkawka mimowolnie kiwnął głową, idąc za nią. Podeszli do stołu, przy którym siedziały bliźniaki, Smark i Śledzik oraz kilku innych wikingów. Wszyscy co chwila synchronicznie wybuchali śmiechem, krzyczeli, przewracali wszystko na stole przy każdym ruchu. Słowem, bardzo dobrze się bawili. - O, są nasze gołąbeczki! - wybełkotał Smark, wychylając kolejny kufel. Astrid łypnęła na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Nietrzeźwy, ale i tak speszony szybko dodał potulnie - siadajcie, siadajcie! - Dzięki, postoimy. - dziewczyna odparła niechętnie, rzucając okiem na zastawę. Na stole roiło się od przeróżnych smakowitości, od złocistych udek kurczaka po owoce. - Smażone ziemniaczki. Prosto zza granicy, częstujcie się! - Mieczyk wziął garść pokrojonych w kostkę ziemniaków i napełnił sobie nimi policzki niczym chomik - yfne! - wybełkotał. - Zza granicy.. - zaszydziła Szpadka, wbijając nóż w stół - też mi coś! Wolę nasze ryby - Stary... - Smark uwiesił się na ramieniu Śledzika, zamachując się ramieniem w jego stronę - coś ci powiem... kocham cię, wiesz? Przyjacielu, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił... Chyba bbym umarł. Ale wtedy wziąłbyś Hakokła i miałbyś dwa smoki? Czyż to by nie było cudowne! Mieć dwa smoki, bracie! - Smark, walnął głową o stół, rozlewając kolejną porcję piwa. Cała grupa ryknęła śmiechem. - Oni tak na poważnie? - zza ramienia Czkawki odezwał się charakterystyczny, ostry głos, wypowiedziany z nutką rozbawienia. - Niestety tak. - Odparł chłopak, spoglądając na Miris - na szczęście rzadko im się to zdarza. - Mówiąc rzadko, masz na myśli...? - podniosła brwi pytająco z intrygującym uśmiechem. - Co tydzień, gdy wypiją za dużo tego, czego nie powinni. - Czkawka uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i jeszcze raz rzucił spojrzeniem na swoich przyjaciół. - może są nieznośnymi dzieciakami, ale i tak ich lubię. No, to miłej zabawy! - powiedział entuzjastycznie i skierował się w stronę Astrid, zostawiając Mirillę na pastwę rozbudzonych i nietrzeźwych wikingów. Szybko znalazł w tłumie blondynkę i podszedł czym prędzej. - Zatańczymy, co? - chłopak złapał Astrid w talii, przyciągając ją do siebie - nie zmarnujemy chyba twojej ulubionej piosenki? Eret wraz ze swoją kapelą właśnie rozpoczął swój najbardziej lubiany i doceniany utwór. Na parkiecie przybyło nieco par, co jeszcze bardziej rozochociło Czkawkę. Astrid zarumieniła się lekko. Ich twarze były nader blisko siebie, by nie doszło do pocałunku. Dziewczyna bezwiednie oddała się w jego mocny uścisk i dała sobie chwilę słabości. Szybko jednak odepchnęła go od siebie z cichym chichotem. - Mieliśmy tańczyć. - powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, patrząc mu w oczy. Obydwoje wskoczyli na parkiet i zaczęli skakać razem w rytm muzyki ze śmiechem, ciągle depcząc sobie po stopach. Czkawka, mimo swej nieszczęsnej protezy, radził sobie świetnie i zbytnio nie przejmował się owym faktem. Wszystko co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Melodia zakończyła się z głośnym aplauzem i wiwatami zarówno dla tańczących, jak i dla muzyków. Astrid i Czkawka, zdyszani, usiedli przy najbliżej ławie łapiąc oddech, wymieniając rozbawione i zarazem pełne miłości spojrzenie. Chcąc nie chcąc napili się w końcu po kuflu grzanego piwa. Znaleźli wolny stolik i usiedli przy nim. - Czkawka... - zaczęła niepewnie Astrid, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie oplatające ciepły kufel - dzisiaj, jak wróciliśmy z naszej wyprawy... Urwała, podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka. - No, mów. - ponaglił ją łagodnie - o co chodzi? - Spotkałam Miris w zbrojni. - W zbrojni? - Czkawka podniósł brwi w niemym zdziwieniu - a co ona tam robiła? - Mówiła coś o jakimś liczeniu... "Jak ja to wszystko policzę", czy coś w tym stylu... - odpowiedziała niepewnie z nutką ulgi w głosie, z myślą, że w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło w krótkotrwałym zamyśleniu. - To dziwne, ale może po prostu ... - zawiesił głos, bo sam nie mógł znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia dla słów o liczeniu broni. Jak na zawołanie, na parkiecie powstało poruszenie. Obydwoje poderwali się od stołu, odrzucając sprawę Miris na drugi plan. - O wilku mowa. - mruknął Czkawka, patrząc na brunetkę stojącą na środku rozstąpionego tłumu, wolno poruszając się w takt rytmicznej muzyki. - Co ona kombinuje? - rzekła Astrid zgryźliwie. Wikingowie dokładnie powtarzali kroki Mirilli w takt melodii. Dopiero po chwili obydwoje pojęli, że dziewczyna najprościej w świecie uczy ich swego ludowego tańca! Podeszli bliżej, przeciskając się przez tłum, z dużym procentem we krwi, wikingów. - Chodźcie! - zachęciła ich żywym głosem, obkręcając się wokoło. Podeszła do Czkawki i pociągnęła go za rękę z zalotnym uśmiechem. Astrid podeszła bliżej, rzucając jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Melodia nabrała tempa. Noga w prawo, noga w lewo, ukłon i skinienie. Noga w lewo, noga w prawo, krok do przodu obrót. To wcale nie takie trudne! Muzyka nabrała tempa, a ludzie połączyli się pary. Miris szybko chwyciła dłoń chłopaka i razem zaczęli równo wykonywać należne kroki, bez żadnej pomyłki. W każdym spojrzeniu dziewczyna starała się patrzeć jak najbardziej filuternie, a zarazem serdecznie i przyjacielsko. Rytm porwał pozostałych do tańca, nawet tych, którzy nie znali układu. Finał był naprawdę z tempem, przy widowiskowym akompaniamencie, a wszystkie panie skończyły uwieszone na ramionach swoich partnerów, skierowane plecami w stronę ziemi. Mirilla spojrzała na niego zalotnie. - I co, jak było? - spytał rozbawiony Czkawka i jednocześnie szybko oddychając, pociągnął ją w górę. - Wspaniale. - odszepnęła Mirilla i niewiele myśląc pocałowała całkiem zaskoczonego chłopaka prosto w usta. Astrid w porę odwróciła spojrzenie swych błękitnych, zaszklonych oczu. Nie chciała oglądać więcej. Ktoś widział, oprócz niej? Przygryzła mocno wargę i starając się nie wybuchnąć wśród ludzi, zacisnęła tylko pięści, do zbielenia kostek. Wybiegła z sali przepychając się przez tłum zapitych wikingów. Z tyłu usłyszała tylko głos wołający jej imię. Gdy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz, oparła się ręką o zimną, kamienną ścianę. Westchnęła cichutko dając upust piekącym łzom. Schowała twarz w mokrych już, słonych dłoniach, osuwając się po kamieniu na ziemię. Rozdział 7 Ktoś zapukał. Głośno i natarczywie. Tak, że można było to usłyszeć z góry. Chcąc nie chcąc, Czkawka otworzył ociężale oczy, wyrwany z niespokojnego snu. Może i lepiej, miał dość wiecznego, pełnego żalu błękitnego spojrzenia, które męczyło go przez całą noc. Która godzina? Chłopak wstał z łóżka i szybko zbiegł po schodach, obsypując Szczerbatka leżącego pod nimi kupą kurzu. Smok obrócił się sennie na drugi bok, prychając nosem. Spał w najlepsze. Czkawka pośpiesznie otworzył ciężkie drzwi. Zimny podmuch owiał mu ciało, gdy zorientował się, że stoi w samych gatkach. Zawstydzony podniósł wzrok. Kiedy jego spojrzenie natrafiło na wątłą brunetkę, poczuł niepohamowaną pokusę zatrzaśnięcia drzwi. - Czkawka... - Mirilla szybko oparła rękę na żelaznej klamce, jakby czytała mu w myślach. - przepraszam za wczoraj. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem, ale w porę ugryzł się w język, bowiem dużo słów kłębiło mu się teraz w duszy. - To nic, nic. - westchnął wymijająco, sprawiając wrażenie całkiem obojętnego. W istocie kipiał złością, w myślach bluzgając na dziewczynę. Ona jednak nadal kontynuowała. - Ja wiem, że to było bardzo, ale bardzo dziwne. - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego speszona - ale widzisz... Ja ci to wytłumaczę. - No więc, słucham. - powiedział, z nutką irytacji w głosie - tylko się pośpiesz, bo jest mi trochę zimno. Mirlla uśmiechnęła się lekko w rozbawieniu, ale napotykając jego oschłe spojrzenie szybko wróciła do skruszonej postawy. - U nas, tak zawsze kończy się ten taniec. To jest taki obyczaj.- wyjaśniła na jednym wdechu. Kłamstwo poszło jej gładko. Sama doskonale wiedziała, że zrobiła to specjalnie. Dorzuciła pokornie - ja naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Po prostu się przyzwyczaiłam... - Dobrze, rozumiem. To wszystko? - powiedział Czkawka bardziej już opanowanym tonem, siląc się na lekkie skrzywienie warg, które miało wyrażać uśmiech. - Em... tak. - odparła, wbijając wzrok w podłogę - to więcej się nie powtórzy. - Co?! - chłopak momentalnie podniósł głos, wyprowadzony ze swej stoickiej jak dotąd cierpliwości - to się więcej nie powtórzy?! - No... - zająkała się niepewnie Mirilla, przygotowując się na falę niemiłych słów. - Przyjeżdżasz na naszą wyspę, całkiem nie wiadomo skąd. Znam cię zaledwie kilka dni. A tu nagle na zabawie mnie całkiem z zaskoczenia całujesz! - Czkawka machnął ręką, ogarnięty lekkim szałem - U nas to niestety nie jest na porządku dziennym... wiesz, co pomyślała sobie Astrid?! Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swym skruszonym spojrzeniem, dając do zrozumienia, że jest jej niezmiernie przykro. - Ja już pójdę. - powiedziała cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź obróciła się szybko i odeszła w swoją stronę. Czkawka zamachnął się zrezygnowany i zatrzasnął drzwi, których uderzenie wprawiło w wibracje znaczną część przedsionka. Westchnął głęboko i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Miris na tyle go rozbudziła, że chęć wrócenia do łóżka szybko mu minęła. *** Astrid siedziała pod drzewem, dłubiąc nożem w kawałku spróchniałego drewna. Wichura natomiast, całkiem nieświadoma stanu emocjonalnego swej właścicielki, deptała robaki z pełnymi euforii porykiwaniami. Dziewczyna rzucała kątem oka na swojego smoka, który był dzisiaj chyba jedynym powodem do uśmiechu. Chcąc nie chcąc, jej myśli cały czas wirowały wokół wczorajszego wieczoru. Może dlatego dzisiejszy dzień przeznaczyła na samotny pobyt w miejscu, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie? Już nie płakała, a czuła tylko beznadziejną pustkę w sercu. Łzy przeszły szybciej, niż się spodziewała. - Chodź Wichurka, przejdziemy się. - Astrid odrzuciła próchno w kępę krzaków i wstała szybkim ruchem. Rozglądnęła się wokół i przyłożyła palec do skroni - o, pójdziemy na wybrzeże. Dziewczyna przeskoczyła przez zwalony konar i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w dół zbocza. Już po chwili jej oczom ukazał się piękny widok morza usianego pojedynczymi skałami. Usiadła wraz ze smokiem na dużym głazie, błądząc wzrokiem po bezkresnym krajobrazie zatopionym z mgle. - Ładnie tu, co? - rzekła do Wichury, gładząc jej szorstką skórę na nosie dłonią - dobrze, że tylko my wiemy o tej wyspie. Astrid westchnęła głęboko, wpatrując się przed siebie. Wytężyła wzrok, gdy zza mgły wyłoniło się kilka niezidentyfikowanych obiektów. Statki? '' Były na tyle blisko, by można było rozpoznać wyszytego smoka przebitego mieczem na żaglach. - Morgun? - szepnęła sama do siebie dziewczyna - czego on tu szuka? *** ''Wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekła, ale mimo tego nie przerywaj czytania. Rano, gdy przyszedłem, nie było Cię w domu, więc piszę. Gdybyś wróciła i przypadkiem mnie szukała, będę na Smoczej Arenie. Może to zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, ale Miris poprosiła mnie, bym nauczył ją latać na smokach. Zgodziłem się, a co najlepsze, wpadliśmy na pomysł, by odnowić Smoczą Akademię. Co ty na to? '' ''Miris wszystko mi wytłumaczyła w sprawie wczorajszego wieczoru. Ale ja wyjaśnię Ci to potem, to nie jest sprawa na list. Czekam na Ciebie na Arenie, a jeśli nie, to przyjdź do mnie późnym wieczorem. Czkawka Jego podpis wywołał na twarzy Astrid mimowolny uśmiech. Pochwyciła zwitek papieru w palce. No tak, teraz dopiero zrozumiała co oznacza mieć mieszane uczucia. Zaślepiona w swej zaciętości obojętnie rzuciła kartkę na stoliczek. Ani jej się myślało iść na Arenę i przyglądać się, jak Miris bajeruje go swoimi słodkimi oczkami, zachowuje się jak zagubiona i nieśmiała, wzbudzając u niego opiekuńczość. Astrid żywiła nadzieję, że po wczorajszym zdarzeniu Czkawka choć trochę się od niej odsunie, a tu wręcz przeciwnie - uczy latać ją na smokach! To wszystko nie miało dla niej największego sensu i wzbudzało sprzeczność z jej rozumowaniem. Ugodzona tym wszystkim zacisnęła pięści i pomaszerowała do kuchni w celu zaparzenia sobie ziółek. Na uspokojenie. Rozdział 8 - A więc Czkawka wybrał dla ciebie Gronkla. Wiesz dlaczego? - Śledzik wycelował w Miris swój, przypominający bardziej parówkę, palec. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła tylko żwawo głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia o danym gatunku. Ba, nie ma pojęcia o żadnym z gatunków smoków. Niby skąd? - Otóż Gronkle są bardzo spokojne. Sztusia lubi sobie pospać w czasie lotu, więc nie będziesz narażona na nagłe zrywy i tym podobne turbulencje. Jest łagodna jak baranek... - Śledzik pogładził z przesłodkim uśmiechem swoją przysypiającą księżniczkę w chwili czułości, ale zaraz wrócił do tematu - wsiadasz? - Spróbuję. - odrzekła cicho, spoglądając na niego wyczekującym spojrzeniem. - Łapiesz tutaj - chłopak wskazał skórzaną rączkę uczepioną do siodła - i podciągasz się do góry. Mirilla niepewnie chwyciła uprzęży i podciągnęła się na ramionach, siadając niepewnie w siodle. Sztukamięsa chrapnęła głośno. Niewielki ciężar zmusił ją do pozbycia się małej ilości zbędnego powietrza z ciała. - Tylko nie spadnij, piękna! - krzyknął przez złożone dłonie Mieczyk, wpatrując się zafascynowanym wzrokiem w dziewczynę. - Yh, zamknij się. - warknęła Szpadka do brata, odpychając go łokciem. Zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawie, więc wolała oglądać to bez jego głupich komentarzy. Miris zmierzyła ich tylko zimnym wzrokiem na znak, że ją stresują. Wtem na Arenę wkroczył beztrosko Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem. - O, szybko wam poszło. - mruknął do Śledzika, przystając obok, bacznie obserwując Miris. - Sztusia, do góry! - Śledzik mocno pchnął swoją smoczycę, jednocześnie wybudzając ją z letargu. Gronkiel zatrzepotał swymi wątłymi skrzydełkami, wprawiając siebie w wibracje i uniósł się chybotliwie do góry. Mirilla ścisnęła mocno palce na uprzęży, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Musiała przyznać, że początek szedł jej niezbyt dobrze. - Świetnie sobie radzisz! - krzyknął Mieczyk, machając do niej rękami - Doprawdy... - za jego plecami odezwał się jadowity, melodyjny głos. Mieczyk odskoczył, teatralnie łapiąc się za serce. - Kobieto, wystraszyłaś mnie! - ryknął - chcesz, żebym dostał zawału?! - Twa męskość przyprawia mnie o zawroty głowy, ale teraz się nią nie popisałeś. - rzekła tonem przepełnionym ironią, odpychając go na bok i zajmując miejsce przy drewnianej barierce. Tymczasem Mirilla, cała chora ze zdenerwowania, leciała na półprzytomnej Sztukamięsie, która co chwila budziła się i na przemian zasypiała. *** - Astrid… - Mirilla chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię, gdy wychodziły z Areny – poczekaj. Ta odwróciła się, podnosząc brwi wyczekująco. - Ja… chciałam ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Wiem, że prędzej czy później zrobiłby to Czkawka, ale to ja zawiniłam. Więc ja powinnam wysłuchać przykrych słów, nie on. - powiedziała z zaciętą miną, spoglądając na Astrid nerwowo. - No, słucham. - rzuciła ironicznie. - U nas jest taki zwyczaj. Zwieńczenie tańca pocałunkiem na końcu. Po prostu się przyzwyczaiłam. Przepraszam... - Miris skłamała po raz drugi, ale za bardzo nie brała do siebie tego faktu. - To może następnym razem pomyśl, zanim pocałujesz obcego chłopaka. Na dodatek zajętego! - Astrid gniewnie zacisnęła pięści, ledwo powstrzymując się od powiedzenia paru niemiłych słów dziewczynie. - Ja... ja nie wiedziałam, że jesteście parą. - odparła jakby całkiem obojętnie, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - Oh, nie wiedziałaś? - Astrid założyła ręce na biodra, opanowując się lekko - następnym razem obserwuj dokładniej, co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Miris przemilczała usłyszane słowa, zachowując najwyższego stopnia pokorę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią przepełnionym gniewem spojrzeniem i bez słowa odeszła, zostawiając ją samą przed Areną w lekkim ogłupieniu. *** Astrid siedziała przy stole, od kilku minut grzebiąc widelcem w zimnej rybie, którą miała zjeść na kolację. Zapalone świeczki miło migotały, a w kuchni panował przyjemny półmrok. Czas niemiłosiernie się dłużył. Zakorzeniona w swej upartości nie zamierzała skorzystać z zaproszenia Czkawki. Patrzyła tylko beznamiętnie w pomiętą kartkę, zapełnioną charakterystycznym pismem. "...przyjdź do mnie późnym wieczorem." Jeszcze czego. On ma sprawę, a ja mam przychodzić? Astrid szybkim ruchem wstała od stołu, chwytając zwitek i zgniotła go w pięści. Niewiele myśląc, wrzuciła go do kominka, odwracając szybko wzrok. Znów coś ją zabolało. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Dziewczyna nerwowo odwróciła głowę w stronę dźwięku i podeszła do przedsionka. - Kto tam? - spytała niepewnie, usiłując, by jej głos brzmiał dość normalnie. - To ja. Otwórz, proszę. - zza drzwi usłyszała tak znajomy, lekko stłumiony głos. Położyła dłoń na klamce, ale zaraz ją cofnęła. - Astrid? Głos wydawał się być bardziej stanowczy. Dziewczyna przekręciła klucz drżącymi palcami i uchyliła lekko drzwi. Czkawka szybko wślizgnął się do środka i szybciej niż zdążyła zareagować, przycisnął ją do ściany. - Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Po co przyszedłeś? - podniosła na niego wzrok, wyrywając się jednocześnie z jego uścisku. - Mirilla wyjaśniła ci wszystko? - spytał, jakby całkowicie pomijając jej słowa i złapał ją za nadgarstki. - Tak. - warknęła z przekorą, mocując się z jego dłońmi - tobie, zdaje się, też to wytłumaczyła. Szkoda tylko, że nie masz tyle odwagi, by sam mi to powiedzieć. Uwierzyłeś w te wszystkie bzdury, które ci naopowiadała? Chłopak w odpowiedzi zatkał jej usta długim pocałunkiem. Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości, ale szybko wróciła na ziemię. Nie wiele myśląc dała mu z tak zwanego "kolanka". - Za co?! - sapnął, zginając się pół. Mocno ją trzymał, więc nadal został w dominującej pozycji. - Puść mnie! - krzyknęła donośnie, wyrywając się dziko - puść mówię! Ogarnięta furią, odepchnęła od siebie mocno chłopaka. Złapała go za kołnierz i silnym ramieniem wypchnęła go za próg. Zatrzasnęła drzwi najmocniej jak umiała. Przystanęła na chwilę, szybko oddychając. Chwilę potrwało, zanim doszła do tego, co przed chwilą zrobiła. Wyrzuciła Czkawkę za drzwi, najbrutalniej jak potrafiła. Jej twarda dotąd skorupka pękła. I znowu osunęła się po ścianie. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Piekące łzy zgromadziły się pod powiekami. Ale jakoś dała radę. Tym razem już nie płakała. Rozdział 9 Miris leżała w łóżku, oczekując dobrej pory na małą wycieczkę. List od Morguna leżał na stole, niezbyt zamaskowany przed jakimkolwiek potencjalnym ciekawskim. Dziewczyna dźwignęła się z łoża. Chwyciła kartkę i wrzuciła ją pomiędzy kartki swego notatnika. Do kieszeni włożyła mały zwitek papieru, pochwyciła zeszyt i wyszła z domu, wcześniej wygaszając ognisko. Szła wolno i cicho by ograniczyć jakichkolwiek świadków. Po drodze zaszła do paśnika i wzięła jedną rybę. Przedreptała przez kładkę i weszła na Arenę. Pomiot spał w jednej z klatek, tuż obok wejścia. Dziewczyna z trudem przesunęła dźwignię i wrota lekko się uchyliły. Zębacz otworzył zaspane oczy, niezbyt zadowolony nocnymi odwiedzinami. Ku miłemu zaskoczeniu dziewczyny smok miał na sobie siodło. - No, chodź... - Mirilla wyciągnęła w stronę smoka apetyczną rybę. Zwierzę przystanęło, wyciągnęło łeb i szybko pochwyciło dany mu smakołyk - grzeczny Pomiot. Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego chropowatej skórze i obrzuciła smoka wzrokiem, którego dzisiaj dostała od Czkawki. Nie był on najpiękniejszym z przedstawicieli Śmiertników Zębaczy, ale dla niej liczyło się dzisiejszej nocy tylko to, że ma sprawne skrzydła i w pełni rozwiniętą umiejętność latania. Na dworze było niezmiernie ciemno, a zapewne większa część wioski była już zatopiona w kamiennym śnie. Wystarczająca część, by Mirlla niezauważona odleciała z wyspy. Wgramoliła się szybko na Pomiota. Smok zarzucił głową, zaskoczony nagłym ciężarem. Poderwał się do lotu, przechylając się w prawą stronę, pociągnięty za uprząż. Mirilla błądziła wzrokiem we mgle, szukając dużej skały w charakterystycznym kształcie, gdzie umówiła się z Morgunem. Po dłuższej chwili zza chmury wyłoniła mała wyspa, a tuż za nią kilka statków. Pomiot wylądował niezdarnie na pokładzie jednego z nich, z głośnym brzdękiem przewracając wszystko wokół. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze smoka z gracją, obrzucając ostrożnym spojrzeniem stojących strażników. - Przyleciałaś. - ponury, donośny głos odezwał się zza jej pleców. Dziewczyna szybko obróciła się na pięcie, gdy jej wzrok wylądował na pokrytej bliznami twarzy. - Tak jak obiecałam... - odparła obojętnym głosem, zatapiając rękę w głębokiej kieszeni w swej tunice. - Jak tam na Berk? - spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Nic specjalnego się nie dzieje. - Miris wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń z kawałkiem pomiętego papieru. Morgun wziął zwitek w palce i szybko rozwinął. Zmarszczył czoło. - Mają tego za dużo. - skomentowała beztrosko - na dodatek nie było łatwo policzyć. - Przynajmniej wiemy ile. - mruknął, rzucając okiem na brunetkę - dobrze się spisałaś. Mirilla pominęła tę pochwałę, nie biorąc jej za bardzo do siebie. I tak wystarczy, że wpakowała się w te wszystkie brudne podstępy. - Mogę już lecieć? - spytała z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie. - Nie, zaczekaj. Gdzie ci tak śpieszno? - zarechotał z ironią - jak ci się mieszka? - Dobrze. Dostałam małą izbę, całkiem blisko fortecy. Sama mieszkam. - odparła jakby wymijająco. - Nie masz na co narzekać... - mruknął i po chwili dodał - mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. Miris podniosła brwi wyczekująco. - Przyniesiesz mi kilka jaj Drzewokosów. Odpowiedź wprawiła ją w niemałe osłupienie. - Że co? - syknęła zdziwiona - a gdzie ja, na Odyna, takie jajka znajdę? - założyła ręce na biodra, przechylając pytająco głowę. - Smocze Sanktuarium jest całkiem blisko Berk, czyż nie? - Morgun zauważył chytro. - Może i jest, co nie oznacza, że Valka go nie pilnuje. Z tego co mi wiadomo, lata tam co najmniej raz na dwa dni. - odpowiedziała z przekąsem. - Tak? - mężczyzna zastygł w teatralnym zamyśleniu - w takim razie rozmyślę wydanie cie w ręce Albrechta. Tego byś chyba nie chciała? Miris przygryzła wargę, postawiona w sytuacji pod ścianą. Oczywiście, że by tego nie chciała. - Dobrze, polecę ci już po te jaja. - uległa mimo swej zaciętości i dodała ponuro - Jeśli wcześniej nie zostanę złapana przez Czkawkę lub innego wikinga z Berk. Chyba wszyscy potrafią rozpoznać jaja Drzewokosów. Gdy zobaczą, że takowe mam, nie skończy się to dla mnie dobrze. - To już chyba nie jest mój problem. - Morgun uśmiechnął się jadowicie - wracaj, bo jest już późno. Miris posłała mu zimne spojrzenie i wskoczyła na smoka. Pomiot odbił się mocno od drewnianego pokładu i poszybował wgłąb mgły. *** - Wiecie co? Latałem dziś ze Sztusią wokół Berk i widziałem jakieś statki! - powiedział Śledzik i z przejęcia zakrztusił się swym kawałkiem kurczaka. - taakie ogromne, było ich chyba z osiem! - E tam. - Sączysmark machnął ręką - statki niedaleko Berk to żadna nowość. Nie jesteśmy na świecie sami, baranie. - Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień Smoczej Akademii! - wykrzyknął Mieczyk entuzjastycznie, dając porządnego kuksańca w ramię swojej siostrze, niczym kumplowi. - Ciekawe czy będziesz taki zadowolony, gdy będziesz musiał uczyć od podstaw małe bachory. Zapewniam cię, że jest to koszmarnie nudne. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się na to nie piszę... - westchnęła Szpadka, wygrzebując nożem ości z ryby - mam chyba ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. - Jak nacieranie swoich kudłów olejem rybnym... - mruknął Mieczyk, pociągając nosem z obrzydzeniem - wytłumacz mi, jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję... Astrid siedziała na krańcu ławy, obojętnie przysłuchując się rozmowom pozostałych. Cały czas obserwowała ukradkiem Czkawkę, który zajmował miejsce obok Śledzika. Był jakby całkiem nieobecny, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Pora była stosunkowo wczesna jak na drugie śniadanie, ale wszyscy zebrali się, nie wiadomo dlaczego, wcześniej niż zwykle. Po jakimś czasie jednak sala zaczęła powoli pustoszeć, aż w końcu została tylko ich grupka. Astrid wciąż zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć Czkawce o statkach Morguna, które widziała niedaleko swej wyspy. Temat był ciężki, ale doszła do wniosku, że od tego zależą nie tylko jej relacje z wodzem, ale również przyszłość całej wyspy. Postanowiła odłożyć to na później. Chcąc nie chcąc, wstała niechętnie od stołu, z optymistycznymi myślami o jutrzejszym egzaminie, do którego przygotowywała się ponad pół roku. Nie żegnając się nikim opuściła fortecę i skierowała się do swojego domu. =Rozdział 10= Astrid cały wieczór siedziała w zacisznym zakątku Berk, przy Kruczym urwisku. Wsłuchiwała się tylko w szum drzew, przyglądała się Wichurze. Chciała spędzić całkiem samotnie ostatnie chwile przed egazminem, czytając jeszcze raz uważnie wszystkie rozdziały. Przewróciła kolejną kartkę i z niczego przypomniała sobie tajemniczym zdaniu. Do jej myśli od razu wkradł się Czkawka. Ciekawe, co on teraz robi? Je kolację w fortecy? Lata na Szczerbatku? A może siedzi w domu i myśli o niej? Tak samo, jak ona myśli teraz o nim. Męczyła ją już cała sytuacja. Starała się zachowywać twardo i niewzruszenie na to wszystko, ale dnia na dzień czuła się z tym coraz gorzej. Potrafiła go tylko obserwować w milczeniu. Żadna rozmowa nie wchodziła nawet w grę. Astrid poczuła małą kroplę wody na nosie, która brutalnie wyrwała ją z rozmyślań. A za chwilę kolejną i kolejną. Szum drzew się wzmógł, co oznaczało nadchodząca burzę. - Chodź Wichurka, lecimy do domu. Trochę zimno się zrobiło. - dziewczyna wrzuciła książkę niedbale do torby i wskoczyła na smoka. Wyleciały ponad drzewa, gdzie uderzył ich silny wiatr. Smoczyca opornie ruszyła naprzód, walcząc z ulewnym deszczem. Astrid weszła do domu przemoknięta do suchej nitki. Szybko zdjęła mokre ubranie, pozostając w samej bieliźnie. Zagrzała wodę na ognisku i poszła do łazienki, by wziąć zagrzewającą kąpiel. Siedziała tam dobre pół godziny. Nie lubiła marnować czasu, ale na takie przyjemności pozwalała sobie raz na jakiś czas. Gdy wyszła, cały dom wypełnił się przyjemnym zapachem ziół ... i dużą ilością pary wodnej. *** Minęły już dwa dni, a ona nadal nie wiedziała, jak dostać się do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Na szczęście, jak z niebios spadł deszcz, i nieszczęsna Astrid dostała paskudnej grypy. Mirilla wiedziała, co to oznacza. Valka z wielką pewnością wyruszy w to miejsce po Smoczy Mniszek. Któż zabroni Mirilli polecieć razem z nią? - Pij, pij do dna. - Valka podała Astrid duży kubek z ziołową herbatą. Dziewczyna owinęła się mocniej grubą pierzyną i pochwyciła w dłonie gorące naczynie. Podciągając nosem upiła łyk herbatki. - dzisiaj polecimy do Sanktuarium, bo inaczej ciężko będzie z twoim zdrowiem. Ta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła tylko głową. - Miris, lecisz ze mną? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do brunetki przyjaźnie. - Oczywiście! - ta odwzajemniła uśmiech, zadowolona ze swych sprawdzonych przewidywań - nigdy tam nie byłam. - Polecimy za chwilkę. Ty leż i się wygrzewaj. Nigdzie nie wychodź! - Valka zagroziła jej palcem, śmiejąc się serdecznie - nie będziemy tam dłużej niż godzinkę. - A ... kto się mną zajmie? - spytała niepewnie Astrid zachrypniętym głosem. - Czkawka. - odpowiedziała kobieta tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. - a któż inny? - Czkawka. - powtórzyła cicho Astrid przekornym tonem. Cudownie. - No, to idziemy. - kobieta wzięła swój hełm oraz torbę. Razem w Mirillą wyszły z domu. Wskoczyły na swe smoki i wybiły się wysoko w powietrze. Minęła chwila, zanim ich oczom ukazała się ogromna, lodowa góra. Skręciły w szczelinę pomiędzy lód i wylądowały. Zsiadły ze smoków w całkiem ciemnej jaskini. Valka złapała Miris za rękę i poprowadziła korytarzem z którego biło słabe światło. Wspięły się po uszlifowanych skałach, aż w końcu ukazał się niesamowity widok. Smocze Sanktuarium było niczym całkiem inna, odmienna kraina. Jak podziemny świat, gdzie nikt nie ma dostępu. - Tu jest... cudownie... - rzekła cicho Miris, szczerze oczarowana pięknem miejsca. - Nieprawdaż? - Valka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - przesiaduję tu ponad 20 lat, a nadal mam wrażenie, jakbym oglądała to wszystko pierwszy raz... Chodź, poszukamy Smoczego Mniszka. Dziewczyna jakby wyrwana z transu wróciła na ziemię, podążając za nią. Przeszły w dół urwiska, po drodze podziwiając piękny wodospad. - Są... - Valka schyliła się, urywając kilka niepozornie wyglądających listków - zbiorę trochę więcej, na zapas. - Mogę o coś spytać? - Miris sprytnie przeszła do sprawy, która była głównym celem jej przybycia. - Tak? - powiedziała kobieta życzliwie, podnosząc na nią głowę - słucham. - Gdzie mogę pooglądać smocze jajka? - rzekła, starając się, by nie sprawiała wrażenia speszonej. Dodała łagodząco z nieśmiałym uśmiechem - zawsze mnie to interesowało... - Wylęgarnia? Idź cały czas prosto, aż trafisz do dużej, zaciemnionej jaskini. - odparła i wróciła do zrywania listków - tylko wracaj zaraz, nie będziemy tu tak długo siedzieć. Mirilla szybko ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku, zabierając ze sobą torbę. Błądząc wzrokiem po nieznanych jej roślinach doszła do dużego otworu w skale. Postawiła kilka kroków w przód i zajrzała do środka. Nie mogła uwierzyć oczom, widząc taką ilość jajek. Na Odyna, gdyby Morgun to zobaczył! Pośpiesznie zaczęła przeczesywać wszystkie zakamarki wzrokiem, szukając beżowych jaj w ciemnopomarańczowe plamy. Są! Dziewczyna podbiegła szybko do owego miejsca i przykucnęła. Przyglądnęła się jajkom i doszła do pozytywnego odkrycia, że są one dość małe. Na oko, wielkości czterech pięści. Mirilla zawachała się. Ostrożnie sięgnęła po dwa z nich i z satysfakcją wcisnęła do swej skórzanej torby. *** Astrid odłożyła kubek na drewniany stoliczek stojący obok łoża i osunęła się lekko do poziomej pozycji. Powieki same się jej zamykały. Na siłę starała się nie zasnąć, ale nie dała rady postawić się naturze. Chcąc nie chcąc wpadła w przyjemną drzemkę. Drzwi od sypialni lekko się uchyliły i do pokoju wszedł Czkawka. Astrid, całkiem nieświadoma wizyty, spała już w najlepsze. Chłopak cicho, by jej nie zbudzić, przysunął krzesło do łóżka i usiadł, składając głowę na oparte o kolana ramiona. Przyglądał się tylko jej złotym kosmykom, opadającym na zamknięte powieki i twarz o anielskim wyrazie. Tak wiele mu się teraz mąciło w sercu. Ileż by dał, by móc znowu ucałować jej malinowe wargi, ujrzeć ciepły uśmiech. Siedział w bezruchu i patrzył na wybrankę swego serca. W tej sytuacji tylko tyle mu wystarczyło. Nie wiedział, ile spędził na to czasu. - Jesteśmy! - Czkawka usłyszał stłumiony okrzyk swej matki i tym samym wyrwał się ze spokojnej atmosfery. Astrid otworzyła oczy i jej błękitne oczy napotkały na przepełniony miłością i smutkiem wzrok. Chłopak szybko odwrócił głowę, gdy do pokoju weszła Valka oraz Miris. =Rozdział 11= Mirilla delikatnie położyła jajka na wcześniej przygotowanym miękkim futrze wypchanym wełną i wsunęła zza stół. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś zachciał odwiedzić jej skromne progi. Uniosła głowę ku górze i westchnęła głęboko z myślą, że najgorsze już za nią. W głębi serca była z siebie jak najbardziej zadowolona. Ale dzień się jeszcze nie kończył. Dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do skroni, starając przypomnieć sobie dokładną datę smoczego wyścigu. Czyż to nie wypadało dzisiaj? '' Mris stuknęła się dłonią w głowę i szybko wybiegła z domu, chwytając torbę w dłoń. Przeszła przez zatłoczone ulice i szybko zajęła miejsce na pełnych już trybunach. Siedziała na samym dole, ale mniej więcej było wszystko widać. Chaos panujący wokół niej jeszcze bardziej podniecił atmosferę, bowiem Mirilla pierwszy raz w życiu miała okazję oglądać wyścigi smoków. Wiele o tym słyszała i miała świadomość, że ten 'sport' wywodził się właśnie z Berk. Zawodnicy ustawili się równo na linii startowej. Dziewczyna wytężyła wzrok i ujrzała znajome twarze. Śledzik, Smark, Mieczyk i Szpadka, umalowani każdy w innej barwie, siedzieli na swych smokach z zaciętymi minami. Nie były to ich pierwsze wyścigi, więc byli twardymi zawodnikami. Ukradkiem spoglądali na amatorów stojących obok, którzy dla odmiany wyglądali na przerażonych i zestresowanych. - Jednak przyszłaś. - Mirilla szybko odwróciła się w stronę źródła znajomego głosu. Kiwnęła głową, lekko uśmiechając się do zielonych oczu. - Myślałam, że zostaniesz z Astrid. - mruknęła, znowu spoglądając na zawodników. Czkawka jakby świadomie zignorował wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. - Jak było w Sanktuarium? - spytał wymijającym tonem. - Cudownie. Nigdy nie widziałam bardziej niesamowitego miejsca. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Na tym rozmowa zawisła w powietrzu, wypełnionym gwarem i śmiechem publiki. Pyskacz zadął w róg i smoki wystrzeliły z linii startu, powodując powstanie mocnego podmuchu. Pierwsze dwie owce zostały wyrzucone w powietrze i po chwili wylądowały w szponach Jota i Wyma. - Nie wiedziałam, że ty i Astrid jesteście parą. - Miris spojrzała na Czkawkę wyczekującym wzrokiem, prowokując rozmowę na najbardziej interesujący ją temat. - To już w końcu sześć lat. - mruknął w odpowiedzi chłopak, uciekając od jej spojrzenia. - tylko teraz tego nie widać. - Coś się stało? - spytała współczująco, jakby całkiem nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. To było takie proste, udawanie niewinnej, głupiej dziewczyny. - Ty chyba wiesz najlepiej. - Czkawka rzucił jej podirytowane spojrzenie, trzymając emocje mocno za wodze. Miris przemilczała w odpowiedzi. - Od tamtego czasu mnie unika, nie chce zamienić ani słowa. Od miesięcy się już tak nie pokłóciliśmy. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że to nie moja wina. Ale oczywiście ona wie najlepiej... Nawet nie da sobie tego wyjaśnić. Nie dopuści do siebie nawet myśli, że przesadza ... - zawiesił wypowiedź i spojrzał badawczo na dziewczynę - zresztą, dlaczego ja ci to mówię... Czkawka zmarszczył brwi i szybko wstał z miejsca. - Czkawka, nie! - Mirilla poderwała się i chwyciła go za dłoń - ja nie chciałam, nie chciałam cię urazić... Przepraszam... Chłopak wyrwał palce z jej uścisku, spoglądając na nią wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu. Przepchał się przez tłum i zniknął szybko w gąszczu ludzi z jej pola widzenia. *** Deszcz zagradzał drogę i całkowicie uniemożliwiał ucieczkę. Miris wymknęła się szybko, przeciskając się przez mokry, ociekający wodą tłum i wbiegła na zalaną i pełną kałuż uliczkę, którą szybko przemierzyła z głośnym chlupotem rozpryskującej się wody pod jej stopami. Wpadła do domu niczym burza, zamykając pośpiesznie drzwi. Zrzuciła siebie szybko przemoczony płaszczyk i buty i weszła pośpiesznym krokiem do swego pokoju. Mokre skarpetki poślizgnęły się na wytartym drewnie i Mirilla upadła jak długa, wyrzucając torebkę z dłoni wprost na stół naprzeciwko. Torba niefortunnie wylądowała obok świeczki i przewróciła miseczkę z kleistą żywicą. - Niech to diabli... - zaklęła pod nosem, masując obolałe biodro. Podeszłą szybko do przewróconej świeczki, której wosk zdążył już rozlać się po ćwiartce stołu. Przywróciła miseczkę do pionowej pozycji, z której wylała się odrobina żywicy. Parząc sobie palce rozgrzanym woskiem, wetknęła świeczkę na miejsce. Zdrapała zaschniętą żywicę z rogu stołu i westchnęła głęboko, obrzucając miejsce wypadku przelotnym spojrzeniem by stwierdzić, że wszystko jest na miejscu. Zrzuciła z siebie resztę ubrań i nałożyła cieplutkie futro, które służyło jej za szlafrok. Usiadła na łóżko, wsłuchując się dudnienie deszczu o dach i przybliżających się hukach gromów. W tym miesiącu na Berk było wyjątkowo dużo ulew i burz. ''Zawsze tu tak jest? Wyścig skończył się tuż przed samym oberwaniem chmury, na szczęście uczestników. Nic przyjemnego, latanie w ścianie deszczu. Pokrywa szarych obłoków całkiem zasnuła niebo, tak, iż szybciej zaczęło się robić ciemno. Mirilla z myślą, że jutro musi się wcześnie obudzić, zakopała się w miękkim futrze i zasnęła. =Rozdział 12= Astrid otworzyła ociężale powieki w nadziei na ujrzenie zielonego spojrzenia, które z takim smutkiem patrzyło na nią zeszłego popołudnia. Jednak teraz wokół niej panowała głęboka ciemność, przeszywana blaskiem światła wschodzącego słońca, który wpadał przez szczeliny pomiędzy niedociągniętymi zasłonami. Doznała wrażenia, że coś przemknęło przed jej oknem, więc szybko wyskoczyła z ciepłych kołder i wychyliła się za drzwi. Poranne, rześkie powietrze dotknęło jej rozgrzane ciało, co spowodowało powstanie niemałych ciarek na jej skórze. Wzdrygnęła się tylko, błądząc wzrokiem po jednakowych domkach. Na głównej ulicy dojrzała sylwetkę Mirilli, idącą szybkim krokiem. Jak to dobrze mieszkać na wzgórzu. Widać większą część wioski, wszystkie uliczki. Dziewczyna drepcząc po nierównej ścieżce, kiwała się na boki razem z torbą, która wyraźnie była napakowana czymś ciężkim. Przeszła pośpiesznie przez kładkę i wkraczając na Smoczą Arenę, zniknęła jej z oczu. Astrid zmarszczyła brwi, oplatając się ramionami. Czego ona tam o tej porze szuka? Jakby w odpowiedzi na te słowa, ponad areną uniósł się Zębiróg, a na nim Mirilla. Smok zachwiał się w powietrzu i poszybował w chmury. Astrid podniosła brwi w niemym zaskoczeniu. Jeszcze większym, niż przed kilkoma chwilami. *** - Wedle życzenia. Dwa jaja Drzewokosów. – Miris zawołała donośnie i zeskoczyła ze smoka, lądując na podmokłej stercie liści. Morgun wyłonił się z szałasu, jakby niezbyt zadowolony przybyciem swej wspólniczki. - Fantastycznie. – odparł tonem przepełnionym ironią – mniej się nie dało? - Jakbyś nie wiedział, że jaja smocze nie są małych rozmiarów. To cud, że dwa mi się w torbie zmieściły. – rzuciła zgryźliwie, znów boleśnie odczuwając jego niewdzięczność. Mimo, iż się przyzwyczaiła, często jej to przeszkadzało. Dorzuciła niechętnie – na twoje szczęście… Podała mu od niechcenia zdobycz i obrzuciła miejsce wzrokiem. - Dawno się rozbiliście? – mruknęła obojętnie, spoglądając na niego ukradkiem. - Wczoraj wieczorem. – odrzekł, obejmując jajka ciężkim ramieniem, niczym troskliwa matka dziecko. - Po co? – Miris zadała oczywiste pytanie, podnosząc brwi. - A dlaczego to tak cię interesuje? – prychnął groźnie – ty masz swoje zadanie i pełnisz własną rolę. Nie wtrącaj się w rzeczy, które ciebie nie dotyczą. - Wyobraź sobie, że dotyczy mnie to bardziej, niż sądzisz. Dzisiaj przez pół godziny latałam wokół skały jak ten półgłówek, a was nie było. Nie łaska wysłać mi list, cokolwiek? – Mirilla założyła gniewnie dłonie na biodra, dodając zgryźliwie – oszczędziłabym sobie chociaż trochę czasu, albo dłużej pospała… - Rozbiliśmy się tutaj, bo jest bliżej Berk. Znasz chyba plan, czy mam ci powtarzać po raz czwarty, na czym on polega? – Morgun zagrzmiał, marszcząc brwi. - Nie, już mnie to nudzi. Mogę wiedzieć, co zrobisz z tymi cennymi jajkami? – Miris rzuciła wzrokiem w ramiona mężczyzny, spod których wyłaniały się czerwone plamki na beżowej skorupce. Coś świsnęło jej nad głową. Ledwo zdążyła się schylić, gdy na drzewie obok ujrzała srebrną strzałę. - Na Odyna! – krzyknęła przerażona i podbiegła do pnia, chwytając rulonik papieru przyczepionego za ostrzem. Drżącymi palcami rozwinęła zwitek z mrożącą krew w żyłach treścią. „Nie chowaj się, nie uciekniesz. Wiem już, gdzie jesteś.” '' =Rozdział 13= Miris weszła chwiejnym krokiem do domu, a przez jej myśli wciąż przelatywały niepokojące słowa. Dobrze wiedziała, kto był autorem. Była co do tego niemal pewna, ale to wcale nie pomagało. Wypędzając okropne rozmyślania z głowy, Mirilla odrzuciła torbę w bok. Wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, gdy jej wzrok napotkał na małego, przypominającego bardziej węża ze skrzydłami, długiego smoka. - Co to jest, na Odyna? - wyszeptała sama do siebie i podeszła bliżej. Maluch patrzył na nią niewinnym spojrzeniem, popiskując cicho. - Jak się tu znalazłeś, kolego? - dziewczyna przykucnęła przy małym smoku i położyła dłoń na jego tułowiu. Obróciła się wokoło. Jej wzrok napotkał na popękaną skorupkę, leżącą pod stołem. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowały się jajka. - Ale.. ale jak? - wymamrotała w osłupieniu - przecież były... były tylko dwa jajka! Na poukładanie myśli nie miała już czasu, bowiem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Już po mnie. - szepnęła ze zgrozą i niewiele myśląc, nakryła malucha futrem. - Proszę! - jęknęła słabo, podnosząc się z ziemi. W drzwiach ukazała się Valka. - Miris! – uśmiechnęła się życzliwie do dziewczyny – miło cię widzieć! - Wzajemnie, wzajemnie. – wymamrotała, siląc się na żenujący uśmiech. – co cię tu sprowadza? - Dzisiaj Czkawka poprosił mnie, bym poduczyła cię zielarstwa. On sam ma ostatnio mniej czasu, więc jakieś ręce do roboty by mi się przydały Zgadzasz się? Pomysł wydawał się dziewczynie całkiem niegłupi, więc szybko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. Błagała w myślach, by Valka już poszła, zanim mały gad da o sobie znać. - To całkiem dobry pomysł. Zielarstwo wydaje mi się interesujące, zawsze chciałam zagłębić się w jego tajnikach. Chętnie przyjdę do ciebie później, ale teraz mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, także.. Potok jej zagłuszających słów przerwał przeciągły pisk, który wydobył się spod kołdry. - A co to takiego? – zdziwiła się Valka, podchodząc bliżej źródła głosu. ''No, pięknie. - Co, co takiego? – Mirilla udała wielce zdziwioną – co się stało? - Coś zapiszczało, o, tutaj. – kobieta położyła dłoń na futrze, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się mały gad. Smok podskoczył żywo i wygramolił się spod przykrycia. Miris wstrzymała powietrze, patrząc panicznie na reakcję kobiety. Valka wydała z siebie okrzyk zachwycenia. Po chwili jednak spoważniała. - Skąd on się tu wziął? - spytała, spoglądając na speszoną dziewczynę. - Ja... wzięłam go ze smoczego sanktuarium. - odparła, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. Valka westchnęła głęboko. - Wiem, że nie masz własnego smoka. - rzekła ciszej i jakby spokojniej - rozumiem. Ale następnym razem musisz pamiętać, że to, co należy do smoczego sanktuarium, należy do smoczego sanktuarium. To, co tam powstało, musi tam zostać. Rozumiesz? Miris podniosła głowę i nieśmiało spojrzała na kobietę nieśmiało. Kiwnęła lekko głową. - Śliczna jest. - Valka pogładziła delikatnie czerwoną skórę smoka, uśmiechając się. - jak urośnie, będziesz musiała ją wypuścić. - Dobrze. - Miris odrzekła cicho, spoglądając na małego Drzewokosa. Nastała chwila ciszy i obydwie przypatrywały się tylko małemu cudowi natury. - Ja będę już iść. Wpadnij do mnie po południu. - Valka uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie, prostując się. Pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i wyszła z domu, wpuszczając odrobinę chłodnego powietrza z zewnątrz. Mirilla delikatnie pochwyciła w ramiona smoka, który rozglądał się wokoło zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. - Galilea... Gala. - rzekła dziewczyna, gładząc jej śliską skórę - podoba ci się takie imię? =Rozdział 14= Miris otuliła się mocniej szalikiem, drepcząc po kamienistej ścieżce. Powoli się ściemniało, a jesienny wieczór dawał się we znaki, wciskając zimne powietrze w każdy nieosłonięty zakamarek ciała. Dziewczyna pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, a jej nos został uderzony charakterystycznym zapachem papieru, starych książek i wosku. Ciepłe powietrze jednocześnie zmusiło ją do zdjęcia płaszczu i położenia go na ławie, tuż obok regałów z księgami. Podeszła do półki, przejeżdżając palcem po grzbietach grubych, zakurzonych ksiąg. 'Prywatne życie Drzewokosów' Mirilla z triumfem wysunęła książkę spośród pozostałych i położyła ją na ławie, wzniecając w powietrze tumany kurzu. Odkaszlnęła, machając w powietrzu ręką i uchyliła okładkę. Jej oczom ukazał się piękny, ręcznie malowany rysunek Drzewokosa w majestatycznej postawie. Na dole tytuł księgi cudownie wykaligrafowany starannymi literami. Spis treściTekst tłustą czcionką 'Podstawy'' Miejsce występowania Nawyki codzienne - sposób życia Pożywienie Przystosowanie do środowiska Rozmnażanie'' To było to, czego właśnie szukała. Szybko przewróciła grube kartki na podaną stronę. ''Rozmnażanie Drzewokosów''' Dojrzałość do rozmnażania Okres godowy Wysiadywanie jaj Wykluwanie Wychowywanie Ważne spostrzeżenia'' Pośpiesznie otworzyła księgę na dziale "Ważne spostrzeżenia". Biorąc na logikę, każdy inny otworzyłby rozdział "Wykluwanie". Jednak Mirilla miała przeczucie, że to, czego szuka, znajdzie właśnie w tych otwartych przez nią kartach. Nachyliła się nad księgą, posuwając palcem wzdłuż linijek. "... Jaja Drzewokosów trzymać z dala od żywicy z drzew iglastych. W przeciwnym wypadku, podczas kontaktu jaja z takową substancją, skutkiem będzie rozmnożenie się jaj oraz szybsze wykluwanie..." Mirilla przeczytała fragment trzy razy, zanim wszystko do niej dotarło. Złapała się za głowę i dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie sytuację, gdy torba wyrzucona przez nią przy upadku uderzyła miseczkę z żywicą. Żywica się wylała i najwyraźniej skapnęła na jedno z jajek. Teraz było wszystko całkiem jasne i miało wyjaśnienie prostsze, niż mogło się wydawać. Dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała się od wybuchnięcia cichym rechotem, wywołanym komizmem całej tej sytuacji. Zamknęła księgę z głośnym hukiem i odłożyła na regał. Nie odbyło się oczywiście bez ponownego osypania kolejną porcją kurzu. Zarzuciła płaszczyk na ramiona, zawinęła się szalikiem po nos i wyszła na zewnątrz. Na dworze było już całkiem ciemno, ale Mirilli nie śpieszyło się specjalnie do domu. Pokrzepiona faktem wyjaśnionego problemu, w dobrym humorze postanowiła zrobić sobie mały spacer wokół wioski, biegnący przy klifach i małym zagajniku. Podśpiewując pod nosem ruszyła drogą oświetloną lekko światłem księżyca. Zawsze lubiła spacerować sama po lesie. Może to nie do końca dobrze jej się kojarzyło z przeszłością, ale i tak zawsze nie gardziła leśnymi ścieżkami. Lubiła ten zapach, ciszę, która przerywana była tylko łagodnymi odgłosami zwierząt, szumiących liści poruszanych wiatrem. Była to cisza odmienna. Samotność, którą zawsze mogła wykorzystać na rozmyślania o całkiem nieistotnych rzeczach, na co nie było czasu podczas zabieganego dnia. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, wyrywając ją z błogiego spokoju. Obróciła się nerwowo, gdy do jej głowy znów wpłynęły wymowne dwa zdania. Było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Mocne ramię chwyciło ją od tyłu i wciągnęło w krzaki. Napastnik zatkał jej usta dłonią w rękawiczce. Mirilla odruchowo zaczęła się szarpać, kopiąc i wierzgając nogami na wszystkie strony. Zdołała się wyrwać z mocnego uścisku i dać mocnego kopniaka mężczyźnie, który na chwilę zgiął się w pół. Dziewczyna wykorzystała okazję i wyjęła nóż z kieszeni. Wtem, całkiem nieoczekiwanie, ktoś natarł ją z drugiej strony. Straciła równowagę i upadła jak długa na wilgotną ziemię, wypuszczając nóż z dłoni. Obróciła się szybko na plecy, ale trzymana mocno, pozostała w pozycji leżącej. Obezwładnione ręce nie miały jak wyszukać noża na ziemi. - Cicho bądź, a oszczędzisz sobie życie. - syknął jej jadowicie do ucha, podrywając do pionu. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i boleśnie związał za plecami. Włożył jej materiał do ust i zawiązał z tyłu głowy, co służyło za knebel. - Niegrzeczna panienka... - mruknął szyderczo drugi, kiwając jej palcem przed nosem. Mirilla wydała z siebie tylko wściekły, zduszony warkot, bo tylko na tyle pozwalały jej skrępowane usta. Zarzuciła głową, gdy jeden z nich złapał ją mocno za szyję. Dostała czymś ciężkim w tył głowy. I odpłynęła. =Rozdział 15= Valka stała oparta przy blacie, stukając palcami w drewno. Spoglądała co chwilę to na ułożoną kupkę suszonego zielska, to na drzwi w oczekiwaniu na Mirillę. Dziewczyna miała pojawić się kilkanaście minut temu, na drugą umówioną 'lekcję' zielarstwa. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że nie posiada zbytnich chęci, by pomóc Val przebierać i kruszyć zioła. Kobieta chwyciła garść Koziziółki, dochodząc do wniosku, że dziś musi poradzić sobie sama. Włożyła liście do miski i pochwyciła w dłonie tłuczek. Obróciła szybko głowę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nadzieje na przybycie Mirilli szybko zostały rozwiane przez wchodzącą blondynkę. - Astrid! - Valka uśmiechnęła się ciepło na powitanie - co cię tu sprowadza? - A, tak o przyszłam. - odwzajemniła uśmiech, ściągając futro. Spojrzała na blat i kupę ziół - pomóc ci? - Byłoby dobrze... mam dzisiaj trochę zamówień. - odpowiedziała, kiwając głową. - W porządku. - Astrid podeszła bliżej - Co najpierw? - Najpierw to załóż fartuch, Kozizółka nieźle brudzi... - Valka podała jej skórzany fartuszek i sama poprawiła swój. Dziewczyna chwyciła garść roślin i poczęła siekać na drobne paski nożem, mrucząc wymyśloną melodię pod nosem. - Jak przygotowania do egzaminu? - zagadnęła Val, spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem. - Och, nawet mi nie przypominaj. - Astrid machnęła ręką podnosząc na nią głowę - nawet gdybym przeczytała każdą z książek po dziesięć razy i tak ciągle mam wrażenie, że nie mam wystarczającej wiedzy. To nie do wyobrażenia... - westchnęła głęboko, przerywając zielone paski. Oprócz wykonywania swojej czynności, co chwilę zerkała na zwinne palce Valki biegające po gałązkach Rudawki. Kobieta odrywała pomarańczowe listki wraz z małymi kulkami, które nadawały naparom przyjemnego zapachu. Z każdym jej ruchem Astrid była pod coraz większym wrażeniem. Zielarstwo było dla niej ciekawe, ale nie porywające. Każda roślina miała swoje właściwości, czy to uleczające, czy trujące. Ale czy można przesiedzieć całe życie nad mieszaniem, krojeniem i suszeniem zielska? Stanowczo nie. Bardziej pociągającym i sensownym tematem były dla niej smoki. Te przynajmniej żyły, myślały i umiały okazywać emocje. Astrid na samą myśl o smoczych przejażdżkach na Wichurze mimowolnie się uśmiechała. Jest coś wspanialszego, niż wiatr we włosach, smok pod nogami i chmury wokół? Drzwi zaskrzypiały i ciche kroki zmusiły dziewczynę do zaprzestania swoich pięknych rozmyślań. Obróciła gwałtownie głowę i jej wzrok padł na Czkawkę. Chłopak, zaskoczony jej obecnością zatrzymał się w miejscu i podniósł brwi, ale szybko przeszedł do sedna sprawy, w jakiej przyszedł - Mamo, czy wiesz może, gdzie podziewa się Miris? - Spytał, na siłę skupiając swą uwagę na Valce. - O to samo chciałam ciebie spytać. Miała dziś przyjść do mnie na zielarstwo, a tym czasem... - kobieta zawiesiła głos, spoglądając na blondynkę zrzucającą fartuch. Astrid zarzuciła szybko futro i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Mijając Czkawkę, posłała mu tylko urażone spojrzenie, mocno zaciskając zęby. Wyszła. Czkawka westchnął głęboko, oglądając się za nią. - Co.. co się stało? - spytała zdezorientowana Valka, unosząc brwi. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. Ujął w dłonie nóż, zaczynając niedokończoną przez Astrid robotę. - Pokłóciliście się? - domyśliła się łagodnym głosem. - No, można to tak ująć. - odparł wymijająco, wbijając wzrok z swoje zielone od Kozizółki palce. - A co się dokładnie stało? - dopytywała, siląc się na współczujący ton. - A czy to takie ważne? - Czkawka rzucił z nutką irytacji, ale szybko się uspokoił. Zaciskając pięści w końcu uległ, by zwierzyć się matce - nastąpił mały incydent na zabawie w Fortecy. Od tego czasu wszystko się posypało... Ani słówka do siebie nie powiemy. To się staje już męczące... - Synku, a co z tym błękitnym ... z tym pierścionkiem? Planowałeś przecież... - Cóż z tego, jeśli panna Astrid strzeliła focha?! - chłopak znów dał się ponieść emocjom. Valka westchnęła głęboko, szukając sensownej rady. - Musisz ją zrozumieć... - Kiedy to nie jest moja wina! - chłopak po raz drugi jej przerwał - dlaczego ona może mieć kaprysy, a ja mam się do nich dostosować? Kobieta westchnęła. - Kochasz ją? - spytała kategorycznym tonem. - No, tak. - odparł, lekko zdziwiony owym pytaniem. - Więc nie masz się czym przejmować. Wcześniej czy później, wszystko się ułoży. - Valka uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie i chwyciła go za rękę. - Szkoda, że nie ma leku na niezgodę... - dodał cicho, ponownie zabierając się energiczne krojenie zielska. =Rozdział 16= Mirilla, przykuta do skały, wpatrywała się z nienawiścią w twarz Dagura, która wykrzywiona była w szyderczym uśmiechu. - Och Miris, wprost przecudownie, że znowu mnie odwiedziłaś. - rzekł jadowitym tonem - myślałaś, że ciebie nie znajdę? Dziewczyna zacisnęła tylko zęby w złości. - W jakim to celu wyjechałaś na Berk? - spytał ironicznie - Morgun cię wysłał? Nadal milczała. - Masz na tyle małe pojęcie o życiu, że mu ufałaś? Miał cię chronić przede mną, a tymczasem pozbył się ciebie. I to jeszcze z korzyścią dla mnie. Po co mu taka dziewczyna, skoro ja mogę na tobie więcej zyskać? - Wysłał mnie po to, by zdobyć Berk i Nocną Furię. - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - to ty chyba nie wiesz nic o życiu. - Ach, Nocną Furię powiadasz. - westchnął - tę szczeniacką zabawę uprawiałem dobre osiem lat temu. Teraz już chyba z tego wyrosłem. - Ale nigdy nie wyrośniesz ze swej głupoty. Chyba właśnie z niej zasłynąłeś, mylę się? - wycedziła jadowicie. - Jakaś ty dzisiaj wyjątkowo dowcipna. - zaśmiał się drwiąco - skoro jesteś w takim dobrym humorze, może powiesz mi, gdzie ukryte są szmaragdowe jaja? - Matka cię chyba nie nauczyła słuchać innych, bo powtarzałam miliony razy, że nie pisnę o tym ani słówka. Tobie, ani nikomu innemu. Potrafię dotrzymać danego słowa, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. - Czyżby? - dotychczas opanowany Dagur zbliżył się do niej, chwytając za kołnierz. Mirilla niewiele myśląc, splunęła mu prosto w twarz. - Ty! - wysyczał, uderzając ją mocno w policzek. Z obrzydzeniem otarł twarz i zmarszczył czoło w przypływie gniewu. - Nie masz mnie tu po co trzymać, bo nic ci nie powiem. A jeśli chcesz się zemścić, zabij mnie. - powiedziała dosadnie, jakby życie było jej obojętne - Och, ależ nikt nie chce cię tu zabijać. Martwa nie wyjawisz nam sekretu, czyż nie? - Dagur przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Do lochów z nią. =Rozdział 17= Czkawka leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w sufit. Nie spał już od jakiegoś czasu, czekając tylko na wschód słońca. Dzisiaj jednak nie było na co liczyć, chmury zasnuwały całe niebo ponad Berk. Przed oczyma znowu pojawił mu się obraz Astrid, mijającej go z bolesnym spojrzeniem. Ile to jeszcze potrwa? Dzień, tydzień, może miesiąc? Każda chwila dłużyła się coraz bardziej, bez świadomości pory dnia oraz braku planów na najbliższe kilka godzin. Czkawka przerywając rozmyślania, przewrócił się na drugi bok, na siłę zamykając powieki. Wszystko zapowiadało się w szarych barwach, na domiar złego Miris gdzieś zniknęła. No właśnie, gdzie ona może być? Z dołu dało się słyszeć ciche pukanie. Chłopak miał już unosić się sponad kołder, ale interesant samowolnie udzielając sobie pozwolenia, wszedł do domu, wprawiając ciężkie drzwi w głośne skrzypienie. - Czkawka! - krzyk zdyszanego Śledzika rozbrzmiał po całym mieszkaniu. Nutka lęku w jego głosie zmusiła Czkawkę do szybkiego zejścia do kuchni. - Co się stało? Pali się? - chłopak przetarł oczy ospale, spoglądając na zatroskanego Śledzika. - Gorzej... - wymamrotał po czym chwycił nie do końca przytomnego Czkawkę za dłoń i wyciągnął szybko z mieszkania. Przemknęli przez główne skrzyżowanie i wpadli do fortecy. Tam powitała ich już mocno rozbudzona gromada o kamiennych twarzach. Tuż obok ogniska, na posadzce leżał mały Straszliwiec, a nad nim siedzieli bliźniacy. Sączysmark stał oparty o stół, z uniesioną na Czkawkę głową. Gdzie Astrid? Siedziała nieco dalej, oparta łokciem o ławę. Kreśląc lekko nożem na stole, nie zauważyła przyjścia chłopaka. Całkiem zatopiona w swoich ponurych myślach. Czkawka skierował swą uwagę na grupce, która wyraźnie była czymś dotknięta. - O co chodzi? – spytał niepewnie, a Śledzik ścisnął go mocno za rękę. - To jest straszne… - wymamrotał, zwalniając uścisk swych grubych palców. Smark uniósł się niechętnie, ściskając w ręku zwinięty pergamin. - A… co z nim? – Czkawka wskazał na płytko oddychającego Straszliwca i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. Kucając, położył dłoń na chropowatej skórze smoka. - Był wyczerpany, gdy tu przyleciał… - powiedziała cicho Szpadka, wpatrując się w stworzenie. - Jakby przemierzył pół świata… - dopowiedział Mieczyk i spojrzał na siostrę. - Czytaj. – Zanim Czkawka zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, Sączysmark wcisnął mu zwój w dłoń. Chłopak rozwinął szybko pergamin, spodziewając się najgorszego. Już po pierwszych słowach serce poczęło mu bić szybciej. Czcigodny wodzu Berk!Tekst tłustą czcionką Piszę nie bez przyczyny, bo bez przyczyny się nie pisze. Na naszej wyspie, czyli wyspie Łupieżców pojawił się ostatnio nowy nabytek – bardzo niepokorna dziewczyna o imieniu Miris. Pragnę tylko zawiadomić, iż pozostanie ona w naszych skromnych progach na czas nieokreślony. Informuję ze względów formalnych, gdyż owa niewiasta podała Berk jako swoje obecne miejsce zamieszkania. A wódz musi chyba wiedzieć, gdzie znajdują się jego ludzie, jeśli nie ma ich na wyspie. Czyż nie? Dziewczyna wróci cała i zdrowa! Z pozdrowieniami, Dagur - Kto to przyniósł? – spytał Czkawka, patrząc na kamienne twarze pozostałych – skąd to macie? - To jego sprawka… - Śledzik wskazał palcem na marnie wyglądającego Straszliwca. Chłopak pokiwał głową. Wszystko było oczywiste i pokazane w najjaśniejszym świetle, więc nie było się nad czym zastanawiać. Jedyne co go teraz zdumiewało w tej chwili to to, że Dagur sam targał się na niemały problem, wyjawiając, iż porwał Mirillę. Chciał starcia, tylko w jakim celu? - Wiemy co chcesz powiedzieć… - mruknął Mieczyk, podnosząc na niego głowę. - Nie ma sensu jej odbijać. Dagur nic jej nie zrobi, a znając ją, sama ucieknie. – z rogu Sali odezwał się melodyjny, donośny głos. Czkawka spojrzał w tamtą stronę, napotykając wzrokiem na Astrid. Sekundy bił się sam ze sobą, by zignorować te słowa. - Dlaczego od razu nie ma sensu? - Smark wprost rwał się do akcji ratunkowej - może Dagur więzi ją w lochach? - A nawet jeśli, cóż on może od niej chcieć? - dziewczyna podniosła się z ławy i podeszła do grupy, przysiadając na murku ogniska. - Nie jesteśmy do tego, by główkować się nad tym, co Dagur może chcieć od Miris. Ma to jakieś znaczenie? Naszym obowiązkiem jest teraz ratowanie jej, zanim będzie za późno... - Czkawka nie panując już nad słowami, wypowiedział to co myślał. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, do kogo to mówi. - Dobrze, ale... - Astrid mimo twardych zdań wypowiedzianych w jej stronę była przy swoim - dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, w której obydwoje patrzyli na siebie skłóconymi teraz spojrzeniami. - To jest moje zadanie Astrid. Ojciec wybrał mnie na wodza bez powodu, a wódz winien spełniać swoje obowiązki, między innymi troszczenie się o swój lud. W tym momencie powinniśmy już po nią lecieć, a nie prowadzić bezsensowne dyskusje... - rzucił twardo. - Nie znasz jej, jest tobie i nam niemal obca. Wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd, a ty rwiesz się na starcie z Dagurem, tylko po to, by ją odbić... - odpowiedziała wzburzonym tonem, jednak siląc się na spokój. - A jeśli powiem, że robię to z dobrego serca? - Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid zimnym, oschłym spojrzeniem. - Bo cenne jest dla mnie każde życie, niezależnie od tego, kim jest jego właściciel? W tym momencie uleciało z niej całe zdenerwowanie, zastąpione przez tępe uczucie bólu, które uderzyło prosto w jej dumę. Zastygając w milczeniu, szybko uniosła się z murka. Przeszła pośpiesznie przez salę, tworząc głuche echo kroków. Wyszła, trzaskając ciężkimi drzwiami. *** Astrid przewracała kolorowe nitki z wełny w palcach, plotąc szaliczek. Zamówień miała już kilka, a poranki i wieczory były coraz chłodniejsze. Wszyscy w wiosce cenili części garderoby jej wyrobu, szczególnie panie. Myśl o zdanym egzaminie nie pozwalała jednak zapomnieć o fakcie, który ogromnie ją męczył. Polecieli. Bez niej. Przekonywała sama siebie, że to nie jej sprawa i nie ma się czym przejmować. Ale w głębi serca czuła ogromne wyrzuty. Jakąś zazdrość i bezczynną złość, z którą nic nie dało się zrobić. Zrobiła jeszcze kilka pętelek, kilka razy przeciągnęła włóczkę. Gotowy szal uniosła go do góry, chwytając za dwa końce. Z uznaniem przyglądnęła się swojemu wyrobowi, który wyszedł całkiem niebrzydko. '' Przynajmniej to mi wychodzi.'' Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco sama do siebie. =Rozdział 18= Szczerbatek szybko machał skrzydłami, rozpędzając obłoki mgły wokół. Popędzany co chwila przez Czkawkę w końcu parsknął niezadowolony, wzbijając się wyżej. Bliźniaki, Śledzik i Smark lecieli tuż za nimi, głośno planując całą akcję. Eret leciał z boku, zatopiony w swych rozmyślaniach. - Wylądujemy na wyspie, tuż obok twierdzy Dagura. Wpadniemy do środka, pozabijamy wszystkich... - A ja wezmę klucz i uratuję naszą księżniczkę! - Mieczyk przerwał beztrosko Smarkowi, krzyżując ręce za głową. - O, na pewno nie... Miris zostanie uratowana przeze mnie! - Ryknął Sączysmark, odgrażając się pięścią w stronę chłopaka. - W takim razie zdecyduj się, czy chcesz zabijać, czy ratować laski. - mruknęła całkiem zdegustowana Szpadka, niezbyt przejęta całą sytuacją - ja osobiście wolę osłaniać, że tak powiem... - chrząknęła - tyły... - Ta, tyły. Lepiej już będzie, jeśli ty ją uwolnisz. - rzekł rezolutnie Śledzik obracając się ku niej. Czkawka przysłuchując się temu wszystkiemu, karcił się tylko w myślach, że wziął akurat ich. - Skąd wiecie, że tam będzie klucz? - rzucił niby obojętnie, wprawiając wszystkich w niemałe ogłupienie. - Dobre spostrzeżenie. - odezwał się Śledzik po kilku chwilach, wkładając koniuszek kciuka do ust, jak miewał w zwyczaju w sytuacjach problemowych. - Wszystko jedno, byle byśmy wrócili szybko do domu. - jęknęła Szpadka, opierając się leniwie o głowę Wyma. Smoki wzleciały ponad chmury, gdzie niebo było przejrzyście błękitne. Tylko jeszcze nieliczne, białe obłoczki niczym pióra dryfowały wysoko nad nimi. Czkawka zadarł głowę do góry, głeboko wciągając krystaliczne powietrze. To nie pierwsza potyczka z Dagurem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to nic poważnego. - Daleko jeszcze? - mruknął Smark, poprawiając się w siodle ospałego Hakokła, który leniwie machał skrzydłami. - Tak. - odparł Czkawka z przekąsem, lekko podirytowany obojętnością towarzyszy. W tym momencie miał wrażenie, że tylko on ma głowę na karku. Ewentualnie Śledzik lub Eret. Albo obaj naraz. Mimo, iż Czkawka głowę na karku miał, poraz kolejny akcja miała rozgrywać się bez scenariusza. Zero jakichkolwiek przewidywań. 'Pożyjemy, zobaczymy', a raczej 'Czas i okoliczności pokażą...' opisywało jego sposób myślenia i planowania. Sam w duchu nie przejmował się tym, bo często spontaniczne akcje wypadały niczym idealnie zaplanowane, kończąc się powodzeniem. Zmysł zdrowego rozsądku w trudnych sytuacjach miał bowiem we krwii. Niech będzie tak i tym razem. - Oto i jest! - wykrzyknął Eret, gdy zza obłoków mgły wyłoniły się ostre brzegi skał. Był to dopiero jeden z najbardziej wysuniętych skrawków wyspy. - Już nie mogę się doczekać minki Dagura... - Mieczyk zaśmiał się jadowicie, zacierając dłonie. Czkawka rzucił tylko na niego wzrokiem, powstrzymując się od powściągliwego komentarza. Wbił spojrzenie w krystaliczne powietrze przed nimi, dając znak Szczerbatkowi, że już niedługo. - Od której my tu strony... - mruknął Smark, ze zdziwieniem przyglądając się usianej kolcami ziemi. Szczerbatek przechylił skrzydła i gwałtownie skręcił, nurkując w dół. Przemknął między mokrymi skałami i wylądował miękko w ogromnej, skalnej jaskini. Już po chwili do jamy wpadła pozostała piątka. - Pamiętacie, jak dostaliśmy się do podziemi kilka lat temu? - Spytał Czkawka podnosząc znacząco brwi. - O nie, ja już drugi raz nie będę nurkować w tej lodowatej wodzie! - Szpadka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, krzywiąc usta. - Chyba jednak będziesz musiała. - Mieczyk pchnął Szpadkę z rechotem, a ta straciła równowagę. Zachwiała się na szyi Wyma i wpadła z głośnym pluskiem do krystalicznie czystego jeziorka. - A niech cię diabeł trzaśnie! - pisnęła, machając rękami z zimnej wodzie - zabiję cię kiedyś! Czkawka spojrzał na Śledzika, dając mu znak, by zanurzył Sztukamięs. - Czkawka, no co ty... - wymamrotał Śledź, przykładając dłonie do ust. - Uaaaaa!!! Hakokieł szybko chwycił smoczycę w szpony i wraz z nią zanurkował. Czkawka skrzywił się tylko, przerażony wizją zanurzenia się w lodowatej wodzie. - Szczerbek, nurkuj! - jęknął, zaciskając powieki. Smok wziął tylko potrząsnął głową i powoli zanurkował. - Cóż za amatorski plan. - mruknął Eret do siebie, stojący tuż przy swoim smoku. - płyńcie, ja zostanę. Powodzenia =Rozdział 19= - Wiecie, co macie robić. - syknął Czkawka, opierając się o kamienny filar przy wyjściu z jamy. Na twarz dalej skapywała mu woda z brązowej czupryny. - Właśnie chodzi o to, że nie wiemy. - mruknął Mieczyk, szczękając zębami. - Idźcie zająć strażników, ja chwilę po was wyjdę i ocenie teren. Zakradnę się do lochów. Nie litujcie się nad jego strażnikami. Zabijajcie lak leci. Jasne? - zwrócił się srogim tonem do towarzyszy. - Ta, oczywiście. - przytaknął lekko znudzony Smark - możemy już iść? Czkawka kiwnął głową, patrząc tylko, jak grupka znika za kamiennym filarem. Oparł się o ścianę, przyglądając się Szczerbatkowi. - Bezpieczniej chyba będzie w powietrzu, jak myślisz? - mruknął do niego i wdrapał się na jego grzbiet. Smok delikatnie poderwał się do góry, szybując w zimnym powietrzu. Czkawka schylił głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się osadzie z góry. - Dawno tu nie byliśmy... - mruknął. Mroźne podmuchy targały mu włosy, na których zdążyły osadzić się kryształki szronu. Cisza wokół była wprost nie do zniesienia. Czkawka mimowolnie zaczął nucić piosenkę, która już od kilku dni utknęła mu w głowie. Twierdza wyłoniła się spośród wysokich warowni. Szczerbatek delikatnie obniżając lot, wylądował tuż za budowlą, w cieniu uschniętych drzew. - Czekaj tu na mnie. - mruknął chłopak do smoka, składając szybkiego buziaka na jego nosie. Czkawka ostrożnie wyszedł zza kamiennego murka, uważnie się rozglądając. Wokół panował całkowity spokój. Ani śladu po strażnikach. Pewnie wszyscy polecieli na przynętę... Z większą już pewnością siebie ruszył w przód, wyciągając z kieszeni sztylet, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wrota do fortecy były uchylone, ku jego zdziwieniu. Wślizgnął się do środka, starając się jak najciszej stawiać kroki. Gdy tylko owiał wzrokiem całą salę i ocenił brak jakichkolwiek osób przemknął przez środek i wpadł przez mosiężne drzwi do lochów. Od progu jego nozdrza uderzył zapach stęchlizny i wilgoci. Wokół panował półmrok, a korytarz lekko schodził w dół. Niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, co chwila potykając się o wystającą, nierówno ułożoną kostkę. Jego oczom ukazało się kolejne wejście, do którego bez wahania się skierował. Rozglądnął się wokół, gdy zorientował się, gdzie jest. Wszędzie widniały tylko cele i zardzewiałe kraty. Pozostałości z jakichś wielkich bitew, dawnego imperium łupieżców? Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że źle trafił. Jednak gdy usłyszał stłumione słowa, wypowiedziane przez znajomy głos rozbrzmiały po kamiennych ścianach, od razu zaczął rozglądać się za kluczami, które mogłyby być gdzieś tu ukryte. W tym momencie ktoś chwycił go mocno za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. Kolejny zduszony, pełen strachu krzyk Miris przywołał Czkawkę do rzeczywistości. - Czkawuś... - wysyczał Dagur, przyciskając go mocniej do zimnego kamienia - co ty tu robisz? =Rozdział 20= Czkawka chwycił nadgarstek Dagura i wygiął za plecy. Ten jęknął z bólu i schylił się w pół. Chłopak chwycił nóż w drugą dłoń. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - syknął Dagur, mocując się z jego silnymi dłońmi, co dawało odwrotny skutek. - przybywasz na naszą wyspę i buszujesz po lochach! To ja powinienem ci teraz grozić nożem! - Oddaj dziewczynę, a nic ci się nie stanie. - Czkawka przystawił mu ostrą krawędź do policzka, wzmacniając uścisk. - Skąd wiesz, że ona tu jest? - wycedził, sprawiając wrażenie zdezorientowanego. - Nie udawaj półgłówka, wysłałeś nam list... - odparł mu równie szybko, jednak lekko zbity z tropu tym razem wiarygodnym zachowaniem Dagura. - List, też mi coś. - prychnął, na chwilę dając za wygraną w szamotaniu się - o czym ty bredzisz? Czkawka lekko zmarszczył czoło, przygryzając wargę. Coś tu nie grało. To jemu się pomyliło, czy mi? Dagur, perfidnie wykorzystując chwilę jego zamyślenia, wyrwał się z uścisku i obrócił wokół, wyzwalając obolałą rękę. Oślepiony gniewną zemstą, rzucił się na Czkawkę, powalając na zimną posadzkę. Chłopak uderzył nosem w wystający kamień, syknąwszy z bólu. Obrócił się szybko na plecy, przytrzymując szalejące pięści wściekłego Dagura, tym samym ochraniając swoją twarz od kolejnych ciosów. Rzucił okiem na jego zbroję, spod której pasa zabłysnął srebrny klucz. Jak gdyby ze zdwojoną energią przewrócił go na plecy i po chwili szamotaniny i wymienieniu kilku ciosów pochwycił w palce połyskający przedmiot. Zadał Dagurowi kilka pięści na oszołomienie i szybko podbiegł do celi, gdzie w rogu siedziała zwinięta postać. Przekręcił z trudem klucz i uchylił kraty, wprawiając zawiasy w ciche skrzypnięcie. Sylwetka najpierw wolno się poruszyła. - Czkawka! - Miris kuśtykając wyszła z celi, wpadając wprost w ramiona chłopaka, który mocno objął ją rękami. Przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy, która była cała posiniaczona, nie wspominając już o licznych rankach na ustach i brwiach. - Nie mamy wiele czasu... - mruknął do niej i wstał, ujmując ją za rękę. Wstała ociężale, z trudem. Minęli w miarę szybko bełkoczącego Dagura, wpadając na korytarz. Ich kroki odbijały się echem po całych lochach, jednak zagłuszane przez jeszcze jeden szum. Z oddali, jednak coraz bliżej rozlegały się krzyki i odgłosy walki. Gdy tylko wybiegli ze stęchłych lochów, źródło owych odgłosów pojawiło im się tuż przed oczami. Grupka strażników oraz Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Smark i Eret toczyli zaciętą walkę. Gdy przebity mieczem jeden ze strażników padał, do twierdzy przybywało kolejnych dwóch. Czkawka pozostawiając osłupioną Mirillę doskoczył do swych towarzyszy. - Na Odyna, co ci się stało w twarz! - wykrzyknął Śledzik zauważywszy chłopaka i rzucił mu miecz - łap! - Mała szarpanina z Dagurem.. to nic wielkiego. - odparł wymijająco, chwytając zręcznie broń. - Aha, tak się walczy! - wykrzyknął Smark, uderzając pięścią kolejnego żołnierza z wielką siłą. Ten odleciał w tył, uderzając z impetem w stojący za nim stół. Czkawka na chwilę zatrzymał się w miejscu obserwując tylko wszystko wokół. Działo się to niczym sen, a wszyscy to tylko wymysły wyobraźni. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go mocne uderzenie w bark, które zwaliło go z nóg. Ktoś złapał go mocno za szyję, na co on wierzgnął nogami, odrzucając przeciwnika z siebie. Ten, zdążywszy jeszcze machnąć mieczem, ugodził chłopaka w ramię. Ostrze przebiło mocną skórę kombinezonu i zagłębiło się w jego ramieniu, tworząc niemałą ranę, z której zaczęły kapać małe strużki krwii. - Koniec tego, zwijamy się! - krzyknął do reszty Czkawka, ściskając się za ramię. Jednocześnie, z trudem odpierając co chwila napadających żołnierzy, zaczął przemieszczać się do wyjścia z twierdzy. Odrzucił ramieniem jednego z nich i w ostatniej chwili wymknął się na zewnątrz. W tym samym momencie jego dłoń ścisnęły delikatne palce, a szyję załaskotały brązowe włosy. Miris drastycznym ruchem złapała się go razem z nim znalazła się na zewnątrz. Czkawka zagwizdał, a zza filaru wyłonił się Szczerbatek oraz reszta smoków. Chłopak wgramolił się wraz z Mirillą na jego grzbiet, gdy z twierdzy wylała się grupa żołnierzy, a w nich wmieszana pozostała cześć przyjaciół Czkawki. Wszyscy szybko wygramolili się z tłumu. Wskoczyli na swe smoki, wzbijając się w powietrze. - Lecimy! - krzyknął Mieczyk i razem ze Szpadką w ostatniej chwili wgramolił się na startującego Wymiota. *** Astrid stała pod wrotami fortecy, opierając się plecami o zimny kamień. Stukała palcami o ścianę, ze zdenerwowaniem oczekując powrotu Czkawki. Chłód wzmagający się z każdą minutą zmierzchu był coraz bardziej dotkliwy. Na przemian przygryzała wargę, potem znów uchodziła kilka kroków. To czekanie było zbyt męczące, by stać w bezruchu. Było właściwie bezpodstawne i niepotrzebne, bo w końcu Czkawka odstawił ją na drugi plan i poleciał na pomoc Mirilli. Zapominając o niej, o jej egzaminie. Który zresztą zdała. Przed wyjściem walczyła sama ze sobą, ale w końcu górę wzięło to, co podpowiadało serce. Coś na chwilę przyćmiło zachodzące słońce, gdy tuż przed nią wylądował Szczerbatek, a za nim pozostałe smoki. Reszta zeskoczyła ze swych skrzydlatych, głośno dzieląc się swymi emocjami po stoczonej walce. Czkawka zszedł ze Szczerbatka i przełożył notes z sakiewki do kieszeni i podniósł wzrok. Napotykając na jej spojrzenie zastygł w miejscu. Podszedł kilka kroków, stojąc całkiem blisko Astrid. - Co ci się stało? - spytała niewinnym głosem, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego pomarańczowym od krwi policzku. - To.. to nic. - odparł cicho, spoglądając głęboko w jej błękitne oczy, czego już od tak dawna nie robił. Astrid rzuciła okiem na jego również zakrwawione ramię. - Jesteś ranny... - rzekła cicho, dalej gładząc palcem jego policzek. - Bywa... - uśmiechnął się niemalże niewidocznie i powoli schylił się, by pocałować dziewczynę. Ta, całkiem gwałtownie odsunęła się od jego twarzy, patrząc w ziemię. Znowu to zrobiła. Znów dała się ponieść emocjom. Mimo tego, że całkowicie go nie obchodziła. Karcąc się w duchu za brak dyscypliny, pomrugała, by powstrzymać łzy, które ostatnio za często gromadziły się w jej oczach. Zacisnęła tylko usta i minęła go bez słowa, walcząc sama ze sobą, by się nie odwrócić. =Rozdział 21= - Opowiedz wszystko, spokojnie. Już jesteś bezpieczna. - Valka podała Mirilli ciepły kubek z parującymi ziołami. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się tylko, opatulona kocem. Rozglądnęła się wokół, przechodząc wzrokiem z jednej twarzy na drugą. Wszyscy otaczali ją z uważnymi spojrzeniami, jakby jej historia była na wagę życia całej wioski. W mieszkaniu Czkawki było ciepło i przyjemnie. Mimo tego gardło wciąż nie chciało słuchać poleceń i zamiast słów, przepuszczało tylko powietrze. Kobieta nachyliła głowę z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, nakłaniając Mirillę do wypowiedzi. - Ehkm... - ta odchrząknęła, wzmagając skupienie na twarzach zebranych - Urodziłam się w Południowej Osmanii, jak zapewne większość z was wie. Miałam piętnaście, może szesnaście lat, gdy pewnego dnia na wyspę napadł Dagur. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, po prostu przybył i już. Nie było czasu na nic i zostawała tylko obrona. Zależało mu głównie na smokach, a my dzielnie ich broniliśmy. Ja również brałam udział w walkach. I wtedy zdarzył się wypadek, a mianowicie postrzeliłam strzałą jego żonę. - tu zatrzymała się na chwilę, dając chwilkę na przejęte westchnienia słuchaczy - Rana nie była śmiertelna, lecz i tak po kilku dniach umarła z zakażenia. Wtedy już wiedziałam, że Dagur do końca życia będzie mi to pamiętał. Postanowiłam jak najszybciej uciec, by nie dostał mnie w swoje ręce. Plan się nie powiódł i w końcu i tak trafiłam do jego lochów. Pod ciągłym nadzorem zajmowałam się smokami. Jednak miałam w sobie 'to coś' i najlepiej ze wszystkich dogadywałam się ze smokami. W końcu dostałam się pod opiekę szamanki, u której mieszkałam. Pewnego wieczoru wyjawiła mi tajemnicę. Opowiedziała mi o Smoczym Sanktuarium oraz Szmaragdowych Jajach. - Szmaragdowe Jaja? - przerwał jej Smark sarkastycznym tonem. - Zamknij się. - burknęła Szpadka, rzucając mu znudzone spojrzenie. Mirilla chrząknęła, spoglądając na twarze zebranych. - Jakiś czas potem Dagur dowiedział się o tym. Znaczy... że Szamanka wyjawiła mi tajemnicę. Od tamtego czasu zaczął mnie nękać, bym wyjawiła mu wszystko co do słowa. Nieugięcie wciąż mu odmawiałam, a jemu wrócił gniew z dawnych lat. Jak dotąd nie pamiętał, że przyczyniłam się do śmierci jego żony, od tamtego dnia wciąż mi to wypominał i groził. Nie czułam się tam już bezpiecznie, więc obmyśliłam plan ucieczki. I po prostu uciekłam. Dryfowałam po morzu, a potem dobiłam tutaj. - Miris odetchnęła głęboko, dając znak, że skończyła. - W takim razie... - Czkawka pierwszy przerwał napięte milczenie - dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam tego od razu? Zrobilibyśmy cokolwiek, by zapewnić ci odrobinę większe bezpieczeństwo... Mirilla chwilę zastanowiła się, by dać sensowną odpowiedź. - Eh, to nie było takie łatwe... - powiedziała z lekkim zmieszaniem - lepiej było skłamać, niż opowiadać wam taką zakręconą historię. Stwierdziłam, że na to będzie jeszcze wiele stosownych momentów. I proszę - oto mamy! - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szczerze, próbując lekko rozładować atmosferę. Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Smark, Valka i Pyskacz siedzieli tylko wokół stołu, każdy zatopiony w swych myślach. Na pewno, wszyscy zrozumieli całą tę historię. Teraz tylko w zadumie, układali wszystko po kolei. Czkawka wstał od stołu i bez słowa wyszedł, zostawiając Miris z grupką, która wróciła już do świata żywych i poczęła zasypywać ją pytaniami odnośnie jej historii. On natomiast gdy tylko zamknął ciężkie drzwi, rozglądnął się wokół siebie. Teraz starał się wyrzucić wszystkie myśli z głowy i skupić się na jednej, najważniejszej - Astrid. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie mogła teraz być. Mimo świstającego, zimnego powietrza, które wdzierało się pod ubranie ruszył w tamtym kierunku w nadziei, że tam właśnie ją spotka. I wszystko wytłumaczy. =Rozdział 22= Astrid pociągnęła mocno za przetarty sznur i wywlekła z wody małą sieć, która zdążyła się już zapełnić świeżymi rybkami. Wichura z dzikim entuzjazmem podbiegła do swej właścicielki, machając skrzydłami. - Łap! - dziewczyna rzuciła smoczycy dorodną rybę i przetarła ręce o spodnie. Usiadła pod drzewem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Chwyciła kilka ździebełek trawy i zaczęła mimowolnie pleść z nich cienki warkoczyk. Podniosła głowę na Wichurę, która była w trakcie pożerania ostatniej ryby z poplątanej sieci. - I kto to będzie musiał odplątywać? ... Ja. - mruknęła sama do siebie, wzdychając. Niebo przybrało pomarańczową barwę, przydałoby się już pomalutku zbierać. Ale do zmroku jeszcze kilka chwil. Mimo, iż piękne zachody słońca były na Berk codziennym widowiskiem, Astrid za każdym razem nie żałowała czasu na podziwianie pięknych różowych i pomarańczowych smug widniejących na niebie. - Chodź Wichurka, pójdziemy na klify. - dziewczyna przywołała smoczycę, wstając ociężale. Ruszyły spacerkiem wgłąb lasu, Astrid powoli i w zamyśleniu, Wichura z wesołymi popiskiwaniami i gonitwami za zającami. Ściemniło się już niemalże całkowicie, więc smoczyca dała odrobinę światła ze swej ognistej paszczy. Na życzenie właścicielki, rzecz jasna. W końcu zza drzew wyłoniło się ciemnogranatowe morze. Dziewczyna powoli weszła pod górę i usiadła na wysuniętej skale z prześlicznym widokiem na czarną, połyskującą światłem wschodzącego księżyca wodę. Oparła się wygodnie o drzewo, wystukując palcami na korze rytm znanego jej bardzo dobrze utworu, który stanowił obowiązkowy punkt programu każdej z zabaw w fortecy. Zabawa w fortecy. Czy wszystko musi kojarzyć się z Czkawką? Gdyby tak teraz zapomnieć o wszystkim i rzucić się w ukochane ramiona, pozostać w nich choć na jeden moment? Wtedy byłoby za łatwo. Świat bez niezgody to nie świat. Coś poruszyło się z tyłu. Astrid obróciła się niespokojnie, przekonując siebie, iż to tylko wiatr. Zza skał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszedł Czkawka, otrzepując się z liści i gałązek. Dziewczyna zacisnęła tylko wargi. Czkawka usiadł obok niej z beztroskim wyrazem twarzy. - Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. - oznajmił z nutką entuzjazmu w głosie, próbując rozładować atmosferę. Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się uparcie w srebrzystą tarczę księżyca. - Jak twój egzamin? - spytał, siląc się na w miarę naturalny ton. - Od kiedy cię to interesuje? - rzuciła ostro Astrid, spoglądając w jego stronę. - W dzień, gdy go miałam , bez słowa wyleciałeś z Berk. - warknęła, wbijając paznokcie w niczemu winną ziemię. Czkawka wziął głęboki wdech, czując, że rozmowa zaczyna się od tego samego tematu, wałkowanego już kilka razy. - Znasz powód dla którego poleciałem. Ile razy zamierzasz mi to jeszcze wypominać? - mimo swych dobrych intencji, rzekł ostrożnym tonem. - Nic ci nie wypominam. - Astrid znowu wbiła wzrok w nieprzeniknione, czarne głębiny. - W takim razie może uczepisz się czegoś innego, niż Mirilli? Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie my, zginęłaby w lochch Dagura. - Czkawka starał się uciąć temat. Szczerze był już tym zmęczony. - Oczywiście. Przecież panna Miris jest najważniejsza. - mruknęła, ledwo panując nad swą irytacją. - Zrozum, że mam dość rozmów w kółko o tym samym. - Mówię tylko, jak wygląda to z zewnątrz. I jak ja to czuję. - Więc jaki jest cel w tym, że wciąż do tego wracasz? - Czkawka czuł, że napięcie rośnie w nim coraz bardziej. - Bo jest mi z tym źle. A ty wciąż nie chcesz tego zrozumieć. - Astrid spojrzała na niego pełnym wyrzutów wzrokiem. - Przeszkadza ci to, że troszczę się o innych? Dziewczyna poderwała się do pionu, zaciskając pięści. - Przeszkadza mi to, że masz mnie gdzieś. - powiedziała, teraz już nie ze złością, lecz z bólem. - Nie masz dla mnie choć chwili. Od kiedy jest tu Miris, wszystko między nami zaczęło się walić, nie zauważyłeś tego? - Głos ugrzązł w gardle, a powieki znów napełniły się łzami. - obydwoje udajemy, że nic się nie dzieje. Tak naprawdę, codziennie myślę, że mogłoby być inaczej. Gram na pokaz, by nie było po mnie widać, że cierpię. A ty mimo tego wszystkiego dalej nic nie dostrzegasz. Jak mi na tobie zależy. - te ostatnie słowa niemal wyszeptała, płaczliwym tonem, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony na słowa, które tym razem wylały się prosto z jej kruchego serca. - Nie potrafię ci spokojnie spojrzeć w oczy po tym wszystkim, co się między nami stało. Gdy tylko cię widzę, walczę sama ze sobą, by rzucić ci się w ramiona... - Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - Czkawka spojrzał jej głęboko w błękitne oczy, mimo panującego półmroku wokół. Astrid, zaskoczona odpowiedzią, zastygła w bezruchu. Straciła wszelkie siły i wolę, by dalej cierpieć. Wtuliła się szybko w jego tors, czując słone łezki na twarzy. Ten objął ją mocno ramieniem, jakby nigdy już nie miał puścić. Przyjemne ciepło znów rozeszło się po ciele. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu wzdychając przez łzy głęboko. Czas się zatrzymał, świerszcze cykały w zaroślach. Księżyc dawał przyjemny, srebrzysty blask. - Wiem, że czujesz się odrzucona. Wiem, że jest ci trudno, tak jak i mi. Czasami przychodzę na treningi tylko po to, by spędzić z tobą czas. A gdy tylko oderwę się od zajęć, wciąż gdzieś jesteś w mojej głowie. Często mam ochotę mieć cię przy sobie, ale nie mogę. Ale chcę, byś wiedziała, że jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowym i cennym skarbem, którego za nic w świecie nie mogę stracić. To ty się dla mnie liczysz na pierwszym miejscu. Mimo, iż cię kocham, nie zawsze mam szansę to okazać... Wybaczysz mi to wszystko? Astrid w odpowiedzi oplotła jego szyję dłońmi, podciągając nosem. Czkawka chwycił ją za brodę, podnosząc jej głowę. Pocałował dziewczynę długo i czule, odrabiając wszystkie te dni w których trwali w niezgodzie. Astrid wplotła palce w jego kasztanową czuprynę, czego już od tak dawna nie robiła. - Kocham cię, nie zapominaj o tym. - szepnął jej do ucha, mocno obejmując. - Będę pamiętać. - odrzekła niemal niesłyszalnie, zamykając oczy. =Rozdział 23= Valka gładziła Szczerbatka po chropowatej skórze, a ten przymykając powieki machał ogonem. Kobieta niespokojnie spojrzała na jego skrzydła, które sprawiały wrażenie coraz bardziej sztywnych. Świeczki pomału się wypalały, ale w pomieszczeniu nadal panował ciepły blask, w przeciwieństwie do nastroju na zewnątrz, gdzie wiatr dmuchał w cztery strony świata, a blask księżyca ledwo przenikał mrok. Najpierw coś zastukało, potem skrzypnęło i drzwi się otworzyły. Do kuchni wszedł Czkawka, przynosząc za sobą podmuch mroźnego powietrza. - Zamknij drzwi. – rzuciła do niego matka, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. - Gdzie wszyscy? Rozeszli się do domów? – spytał chłopak, ściągając z siebie grube futro i buty. - Mirilla poszła do siebie, Smark, Śledzik i reszta poszli do fortecy, znów urządzają zabawę. – odpowiedziała nieobecnym tonem. Chłopak odrzucił ubranie na komodę stojącą tuż przy drzwiach i uważnie przyglądnął się Valce, która oparta o smoka siedziała na dywaniku pod kominkiem. - Co się stało? – spytał lekko zdezorientowany, zauważając zatroskany wyraz twarzy mamy. - Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała całkiem zgodnie z prawdą Valka, która nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co może dolegać smokowi – Szczerbatek jest ospały, wciąż macha ogonem… na dodatek jego skrzydła są jakoś dziwnie zesztywniałe, źrenice lekko zwężone… nie wiem co mu może być. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. – powiedziała podłamanym głosem, spoglądając na zamglone oczy smoka. - Hej… - Czkawka przykucnął naprzeciwko Szczerbatka i ujął jego głowę w dłonie – kolego, co jest? Smok odpowiedział mu żałosnym dźwiękiem, który przypominał bardziej muczenie krowy, niż smoczy pomruk. Jednak samym wyrazem pyska dawał do zrozumienia, że nie czuje się dobrze. Przymknął powieki, opierając głowę o ścianę. - Nie jest z nim dobrze. – mruknął Czkawka, badawczo przyglądając się jego oczom. - a te skrzydła? Chłopak przesunął się na kolanach dotykając lewego skrzydła smoka. Skóra była sztywna i poszarzała, a same skrzydła jakby skrępowane. Czkawka podniósł brwi na znak, że również nie ma pojęcia, co może być przyczyną tak fatalnego stanu Szczerbatka. Spojrzał na matkę wyczekującym spojrzeniem. - Od kiedy już to ma? - spytał, podnosząc się z klęczek. - Gdy wszyscy poszli do siebie, zauważyłam, że kiepsko wygląda. Może wcześniej już to miał, Czkawka, ja na prawdę nie wiem! - Valka rzuciła mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie, załamując ręce. Obydwoje jeszcze raz popatrzyli na smoka, ciężko oddychał, z przymkniętymi oczami. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. *** Astrid obróciła się na drugi bok, wciąż odtwarzając sobie w myślach zdarzenia z dnia dzisiejszego. Nie mogła siebie do końca przekonać, że wszystko się zakończyło w tak niemalże wymarzony dla niej sposób. Mimo, że przeżyła ostatnio ciężkie dni, odrzuciła je teraz w najdalszy zakątek swego umysłu i uśmiechnęła się do sufitu na wspomnienie cudownego wieczoru, który zatarł wszystkie nieporozumienia między nią a Czkawką. Gdy jej policzki już wyschły, ocierane kilkakrotnie przez niego, udali się na długi spacer. Taki, jak każda dziewczyna może sobie wymarzyć. Szli wolno, po klifach, w zaroślach, w świetle księżyca. I dużo rozmawiali. Jakby odrabiając cały stracony czas. Tak, Astrid w końcu mogła zasnąć spokojnie. =Rozdział 24= Był piękny, jesienny poranek. Straszliwce straszliwe jeszcze spały na dachu, a Czkawka siedział przy stole, wciąż grzebiąc widelcem w zimnej jajecznicy. Biało żółta papka już od kilku minut zniechęcała go swoim wyglądem, jednocześnie zmuszając do zakończenia śniadania. Chłopak poderwał się znad stołu, zasuwając krzesło. Nie chcąc budzić swego smoka, wymknął się szybko z mieszkania, zmierzając w północną część wioski. Po krótkim spacerku w przyjemnym słońcu, stanął przed ciężkimi, dębowymi drzwiami. Pora była wczesna, więc zdecydował się zapukać trochę ciszej. Rozległo się ciche człapanie po skrzypiącej podłodze i zza uchylonych drzwi wyłoniła się zaspana twarz Mirilli. - Czkawka? - na widok niespodziewanego gościa dziewczyna uniosła brwi. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał odruchowo - Dziękuję, już lepiej. Męczy mnie trochę katar, ale Astrid dała mi nieco ziół. - odpowiedziała z serdecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Astrid? - Bąknął Czkawka, nie kryjąc swego zdziwienia. Od kiedy jego wybranka stała się taka pomocna dla rywalki? - Cóż w tym dziwnego? - Miris zmarszczyła czoło, siląc się na zdumiony ton. - może wejdziesz do środka? Trochę tu zimno. - Dobry pomysł. - mruknął chłopak, przechodząc szybko przez próg. - No więc, jest pewna sprawa.. - zaczął , siadając na krześle tuż przy kominku. - Słucham. - Wczoraj wieczorem Szczerbatek marnie wyglądał. Był jakiś ospały, ogłuszony. Na domiar złego miał zesztywniałe skrzydła, a skóra w nich rozpięta szara po brzegach. Pomyślałem, że skoro ani ja ani mama nie wiemy co mu jest, może ty na coś wpadniesz. - Czkawka spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, a ona uważnie przetwarzając opis stanu smoka, zmarszczyła brwi. - Poszarzałe skrzydła, tak? - mruknęła sama do siebie i jakby doznała olśnienia - dawaliście mu jakieś owoce lub inne rośliny? - Rośliny... - Czkawka zaczął gorączkowo przekopywać swe myśli w poszukiwaniu choć jednej wzmianki o Szczerbatku zajadającym się chwastami - wydaje mi się, że nie, nie... - Zatem może pójdziemy do twojego domu i tam dokładnie go obejrzę? - zaproponowała unosząc się z krzesła. - Możemy i tak. - przytaknął niemrawo. - Ale mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że jeśli twojej mamie nie udało się zdiagnozować problemu, mi też się nie uda. Nie łódź się... - Miris zaśmiała się lekko, próbując go choć trochę pocieszyć - nie martw się, na pewno jest z nim lepiej niż na to wygląda... - Mam nadzieję. - westchnął, krzywiąc usta w czymś, co miało być uśmiechem. Coś huknęło na dworze. Jakaś sylwetka zamajaczyła w oknie, gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały. - Czkawka! - w progu stanęła Astrid z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy. - chodźcie szybko! - Co się stało? - spytał chłopak, lekko ogłupiony nagłym zwrotem sytuacji. - Szczerbatek. Nie jest z nim dobrze. - odpowiedziała pośpiesznie, chwytając go mocno za rękę i ciągnąc na zewnątrz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania